Nothing Can Keep Us Apart
by Shelby1989
Summary: COMPLETE! What if Bella never jumped off the cliff in New Moon. Will Edward make his way back to her? What happens when Victoria arrives in Forks to seek redemption. Rate T for just in case
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters

Chapter 1

I woke with a start, covered in sweat. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room I realised I wasn't in a forest, but actually in my house. The only light in my room was the bright green numbers glowing from my alarm clock. It read 4.48, the time most people kill themselves I thought to myself. I sighed and slumped up against my pillows. Charlie's snores were the only noise. Well at least I hadn't screamed, that was one good thing, I guess.

It had been half a year since I last saw _him_ and at least two months since the dreams stopped. I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep but all my mind seemed interested in was flashing pictures of his beautiful face. I groaned and decided that seeing sleep wasn't an option I moved to my computer and switched it on.

The room was instantly bathed in light. I checked my emails only to see that there was two from Renee checking up on me and not having the motivation or energy to reply I closed the screen and leaned back in my chair rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. Wide awake now I decided to go over my English report that was due in a few hours. However, while reading it my mind drifted back to _him_ and slowly I felt my eyes grow heavy.

I awoke again later in the morning to the sound of Charlie's cruiser leaving the house. Instead of making it back to my bed like a normal person, I had fallen asleep on my keyboard and now had the imprints of the keys on my face. Attractive.

Stretching I got up from my chair and headed downstairs to get some breakfast. Too lazy and unmotivated to do anything else I ate some cereal out of the box. After a few handfuls I began to feel sick so after putting the cereal box back in the cupboard I headed upstairs, got dressed and headed off to another dull and depressing day at school.

The day seemed to drag on more than it usually does, the only thing that kept me from falling asleep was the fact I was watching the clock eagerly waiting for the day to end. After school I was heading up to the reserve to see Jacob and my mind kept drifting to riding the motorcycle again just so I could hear the voice.

At lunch Jessica came up and asked me if I wanted to go with her and Angela to Port Angeles to see a movie on Friday. After I got over the initial shock of actually being asked somewhere I smiled and said I would be there. This was the first time I had been asked anywhere since our last visit to Port Angeles. I started thinking to myself that this would be a great time to have _him_ around so I could ask if she actually had some underlying reason as to why she was asking me out.

The day seemed to speed up after lunch, biology ended quickly and then I headed off to gym. I contemplated skipping it and heading up to the reservation early but me being a goody-too-shoes I decided against it. I walked into the gym and groaned silently to myself when I saw the balancing beam set up. We had obviously moved on from basketball, something I could at least hide in the corner and not get in anyone's way. I started to back out of the gym but the teacher saw me and called me over. Slowly I made my way over to the class and Mike smiled at me reassuringly.

I stayed back and watched as everyone had their turns on the beam. I was relieved when the teacher decided to go through the class in alphabetical order. I kept my eyes fixed on the clock and with only ten minutes left for the day I was almost certain that I would have to miss out. Pity. But to no such luck.

"Bella, it's your turn now" the teacher said looking at me.

Rolling my eyes to myself I slowly got up on the beam and had my arms out like was trying to fly or something. Once I managed to get my balance I took a deep breath and took one step forward and then all of a sudden I was falling. I managed to hit my head on the beam on the way down and then landed on the soft cushioning.

"Bella!" my voice in my head yelled. I smiled to myself and I was vaguely aware of people surrounding around me and voicing their concerns. I got up slowly into a sitting position and the room was spinning. Taking a deep breath I got up and closed my eyes. Not wanting everyone to worry about me I headed out of the gym and walked slowly to my truck.

I opened the door and sat down and rested my head against the steering wheel. Taking a deep breath and not waiting to fall asleep in case I had a concussion I started the engine and drove out of the car park and towards the reservation.

I made it to the reservation in what I believed was record time to find Jake standing out the front waiting for me. I stopped the car and got out the car slowly beaming at him. Walking up to him slowly I stopped smiling when I saw the grim look on his face.

"What's up Jake" I asked concerned.

"Bells I think maybe you should sit down or something" he said looking down at his shoes.

"Jake," I said warningly, "tell me what's wrong, are you hurt, or anyone else?"

He barked a laugh and then remembering the situation he stopped, "They're back"

Dumbly I asked who, unsure who he was actually talking about.

"The Cullen's" he all but whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

Chapter 2

"I think she's in shock" I heard Jacob saying to someone.

"You told her then?"the other voice said, Sam I decided.

"Yeah she said 'that's nice' and she hasn't spoken since."

I heard another set of footsteps coming closer and a soft female voice said, "Leave her alone boys, let her breathe" Emily I thought to myself. The boys grunted and then followed a few seconds later by the door slamming.

"Bella?" Emily said softy, "are you alright?"

"Yeah fine" I said quietly, "well fine besides the possible concussion"

Emily must have thought I lost the plot because there was no comment regard my possible concussion. After a minute or so of silence I muttered, "why are they back?" more to myself than anyone else. Picking up on this Emily once again ignored me and then left the room heading to the kitchen.

I sat on the couch and pulled my knees to my chest and starting rocking back and forth trying to process what was happening. I had what seemed like a thousand thoughts running through my head at the same time, why were they back, were they all back, were they staying, was my dream a sign? I got up from the couch quickly, and then sat down just as fast as the room was spinning.

I closed my eyes and tried to make the room stop spinning otherwise I was going to throw up or worse, faint. Eyes still closed and taking deep breaths I got up from the couch and moved slowly towards what I thought was the door, only to bump into a bookcase. Deciding that it was safer for me and the state of Emily's house I opened my eyes and headed out the house towards my truck.

When I got to my truck, Jake was there leaning against it. "You alright Bells?" he asked me, his eyes filled with concern.

"No," I said honestly, "but I will be. I think I just need to go home and get some sleep."

"Are you ok to drive?" he asked looking at me up and down.

I was about to say yes and then I remembered the accident in gym and so I chickened out and shook my head and reluctantly handed over the keys to Jake. He smiled his loopy smile and jumped in the truck and started it up. Sighing I go into the passenger seat and resting my head against the head rest I closed my eyes.

Jacob's POV

I was really concerned about Bella. She had a huge lump on her head that she hadn't explained to me as of yet and to make matters worse the leeches were back. I didn't want her going anywhere in her current state but she seemed tired and depressed I didn't have the heart to tell her to stay at my place for the night. I asked if I could drive, all ready to fight her I contained my surprise when she shook her head and gave me the keys. I jumped in the car and started up the engine, before she could change her mind. I heard her sigh and then get in the car. It didn't take her long to fall asleep and soon the only sound in the car was her heavy breathing. I got to Charlie's place and I was about to wake her when she started talking. At first I thought she was awake and talking to me but I so worked out that the random muttering was not aimed at me.

"Dead" she said quietly "no take me not him. It's all my fault. Please!"

Not sure what to do I stared at her wide eyed. It was only when she started screaming that I started shaking her. She jolted awake. She was shaking, had tears rolling down her face and she was burning up.

"Bells" I said cautiously, "do you wanna tell me what happened?"

She just continued shaking and said no, got out of the car and headed up to the house without so much as a goodbye.

I was still sitting in her truck shocked when Charlie drove up. I got out of the truck and walked over to his crusier. He got out the car looking at me concerned. "Jacob, everything alright, is your dad ok?"

"What?" I started, "nah Dad's fine" I reassured him. "It's Bella."

That got his attention quickly and worry poured onto his face, "What's wrong, is she ok?" he asked quickly.

"Umm, don't really know."

He looked at me confused, "what's so hard about the question?" he asked, "she's either fine or she's not."

I decided against telling him that the Cullen's were back, if Bella wanted him to know she would tell him herself, "I just drove her home and she fell asleep in the car and then had a bad dream…"

Charlie cut me off, "and woke up screaming"

"Yeah, something like that" I muttered taking interest in my shoes.

"Well ok, thanks." He said and he headed off to the door, "Tell Billy I say hi."

I nodded and he walked into the house without even thinking to ask me how I was going to get home, well its probably better that way anyway. I headed towards the forest and concentrating on the Cullen's and how they had ruined Bella's life again I changed and ran off towards home.

**A/N: ok well there is chapter 2. Hope you like it. Thanks to the people who reviewed I get excited :D hopefully will get next chapter up soon and the Cullen's are coming…promise.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

Chapter 3

Bella POV

I was standing the in the kitchen when Charlie walked in. I pretended to not know he was home even though I was staring out the window at his and Jake's exchange. I was chopping up some potatoes when he walked into the kitchen after having hung up his gun.

"Hey Bells." He said, somewhat too cheerful in my opinion.

"Hey Dad. How was work?" I asked pretending to be interested.

He grunted and mumbled something about same old same old. I decided that the longer I kept him off his conversation with Jacob the longer I would have to find some reason why Jake had to stop me screaming in the car.

He sat down and rubbed his eyes. "Bells," he started. Knowing that the conversation was here I took extreme interest in the potato I was peeling, "maybe you should go and talk to someone, like a professional or something."

I spun around and glared at him, "do you think I'm crazy?" I yelled at him, I didn't mean it to come out like that but the day had just caught up with me, and I was having a real bad one.

"Of course I don't think your crazy, its just maybe they could help you with your dreams and" he trailed off, he didn't have to finish the sentence for me to know he was either going to say depression or _his_ name.

"Look Dad I'm fine, and the dreams will stop, like they always do. So don't worry. Everything's fine."

He groaned and stood up from the chair. "Would you please stop saying everything is fine." He yelled, "you scream in your sleep and when you're not screaming you're yelling his name. I can't take it anymore!"

I was shocked at Charlie's outburst. Though I wasn't sure if I was shocked more that he was yelling at me or that I was still saying _his_ name in my sleep. I put the potato down on the bench and headed to the door. It was about time I found out what _they_ were doing back.

"I'll be back soon. I left something at Jake's house" I said as I slammed the front door behind me.

I got into my truck, gunned the engine and drove off down the street. I drove in silence fuming over the exchange I had just had with Charlie. I felt bad and then mad because I knew I had stepped out of line, but so had he. I was so angry with Charlie I didn't realize that I almost missed the turn off. Pulling over quickly off the highway I stopped at the top of the road. I wasn't sure if I was ready for this. I contemplated turning around even though I was sure they had all heard the truck. I turned off the truck and rested my head against the steering wheel. I was so tired. Maybe if I just closed my eyes for a second I would wake up and the whole day would have been another one of my crazy dreams.

I must have fallen into a really deep sleep, because I was hearing angel voices' it felt so nice.

"Bella," the first angel voice said, "can you open your eyes?"

I shook my head. I didn't want to open my eyes, it was so nice here. Well besides the fact it was a little cold.

"Bella please." The second angel said. I really didn't want to open my eyes but someone was feeling my head and it hurt. "Oww" I said sleepily, "that hurts."

"Bella, wake up so we can take you up to the house." A third angel voice said. Wow I was lucky, three angels most people didn't get one. I opened my eyes, reluctantly, to find not angels but three very pale faces.

**A/N: Ok a fairly short chapter, but the next few will be longer, hopefully. Just thought I'd put it out there but just so you know I have no idea where this story is going so if anyone has any suggestions please let me know!! Hopefully I will get another chapter up by the end of the weekend**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, though sometimes I wish I did**

Chapter 4

The three faces staring at me slowly came into focus. Carlisle, Jasper and Alice were all looking at me. Carlisle had a look of concern, Jasper looked uncomfortable and Alice was just smiling. Carlisle lifted me effortlessly out of the truck and they all set off down the road towards their house. I forgot how fast they could move and I was just trying to stop myself from throwing up when all of a sudden he stopped. Carlisle put me gently on the ground and then moved quickly into the house. Jasper looked from Alice to me and then decided to stay, well until I buckled over and threw up, and then he decided to follow Carlisle inside. Alice picked me up in her cold, marble-like arms and walked slowly, well slowly for her, into the house.

Esme was making the couch into a makeshift bed as I walked in, which confused me a little. I looked around the room, probably a little too eagerly to see if _he_ was anywhere. I tired to hide my disappointment when Carlisle ushered me to the couch and in a flash he had his black doctors bag next to my legs and was shinning a light in my eyes.

"Follow my finger Bella," he said moving it from one side of my face to the other. "Do I want to know how you managed to get concussion?" he asked sighing, "what extreme sport this time? Surfing, rock climbing, sky diving?"

"Gymnastics" I answered without even considering the extreme sports comment, "wait, extreme sports?" I asked quizzically.

Carlisle looked quickly at Alice, enough said. "I'm sorry." She mumbled, well to me it was a mumble, "I was concerned, I know how you tend to attract trouble and I know I was told not to. It was very hard, keeping my thoughts to myself and all. I was singing songs in my head whenever…" she trailed off.

"Alice, its ok" l looked at Carlisle, "it was in gym" I explained, "we were on the balancing beam and I fell off. Only instead of being a normal person I managed to hit my head on the way down, but don't worry no blood" I said in a lame attempt to be funny. They all looked at each other and the room sank into an awkward silence.

After about five minutes I couldn't bear it anymore so I took and deep breath and cleared my throat lightly. In my mind I was preparing to ask the questions that were bothering me the most. I thought I would start with the easiest. "Why are you back?"

Esme looked at Carlisle waiting for him to answer, Alice took great interest in something that was going on outside, Jasper had just re-appeared only to look more uncomfortable than he did before and Carlisle shifted nervously from one foot to another. "We aren't, technically" he said. I looked at him confused.

Alice turned from the window, rolled her eyes at Carlisle's explanation and offered me a better one, "we are heading up to Alaska to spend sometime with the Denali's before we decide where we are going to start up again. But we have been travelling the human way and planes tend to take a long time and we haven't hunted in a couple of weeks and so we are just stopping by. To eat."

"No one is supposed to know we're here."Carlisle said, "we thought it better if we didn't announce we were back. But don't worry we wont be here long so we won't disturb you or anything."

I could have screamed, in hindsight I should have screamed, "'won't disturb me'? then why the hell are you back? Why even stop here? Does _he _even think about what this is doing to me? Does _he_ even think about anyone else?" I didn't mean to say the last bit but I was just so mad. _He _made me so mad. I broke down in tears, "its just not fair."

Esme looked at me with lovingly mothering eyes, Alice looked pissed, with _him_ I was hoping and not me, a mad Alice kind of scared me, and Carlisle and Jasper both looked uncomfortable and were looking at anything that wasn't me.

"Nobody was supposed to know" Esme said, repeating Carlisle's ealier words, "we have only spoken to the…" she broke off and looked at Carlisle. At the same time as Esme was starting to put the situation together, I was already a step ahead. They had gone to Sam and told them that they were stopping by and hunting to make sure that there was no violation in the treaty and then Sam told Jacob, who told me. I looked up at four bewildered vampires; I must have been speaking out loud without realizing.

"You know about the wolves?" Esme asked me as concern filled her eyes.

"Of course, Jacob is my best friend" I said defensively.

"Well that explains the smell then" Alice said.

"Huh?"

"You stink, like stale dog" she said grinning. Subconsciously I lifted my arm to my nose and smelt. I couldn't smell anything, just my normal smell or at least I thought it was normal. Alice laughed lightly, "I think our sense of smell is just a little better than yours."

"Where is everyone else?" I asked noticing that there was no appearance from the other three vampires.

"Well Rose and Emmett got married" Esme said dreamily followed by an 'again' muttered from Alice. "And Edward…" she trailed off as I suddenly sucked in a deep breath of air at the mention of his name. It was the first time I had heard his name in a long time. I had put him in a little box in the back of my mind and refused myself to think or call him by his name ever again. All four vampires looked at me concerned.

"Just tell me" I said "is _he_ here?"

"He, um, didn't want to stop here, in case you saw him or something because he was saying he couldn't promise to be so near to you and not see you and he didn't want to upset you." Alice said rather quickly.

"Upset me?" I yelled as I jumped of the couch. I had my hands clenched in fists, "well maybe he should have thought of that before he left me and left me for dead and when Laurent came and tried to kill me and now…" I broke off, I was so mad, I had tears running down my face and I was so made that I felt like I could actually kill somebody.

"Bella, please calm down." Jasper pleaded to me.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down. I can't!"'

"Jasper, do something please," Alice said desperately, "if she keeps this up she will kill someone, trust me."

"Nope" I said, "not someone, just _him._"

"Good luck with that" Alice said smiling.

I thought about what she just said and she was right I had no hope of killing him. I sighed and sat back down on the couch. "Sorry about that" I said looking at my shoes, "I'm just a little emotional."

"Tell me about it" Jasper said, "You stress me out too much, Bella."

I laughed at the thought of a stressed out vampire. "Can vampires be stressed?" I asked smiling.

"Yes we can," Alice said, "I get stressed all the time around you. It's your lack of fashion appreciation that does it to me."

All of a sudden after getting all that off my chest I felt so much better. I smiled at the vampires who I was once certain would be my family one day and I couldn't help but feel so much love for all of them. "So how long are you here for?" I asked, but I didn't want the answer. I wanted them to stay forever.

Three eyes turned to Carlisle, "a day or two maybe, depending on how long we hunt for." I nodded but still couldn't help feeling disheartened at the idea that I got some of them back only to know that I was going to lose them again.

"Um, Bella," Alice said, "but you didn't tell Charlie where you were going did you?"

"Not really."

"Well if I could suggest that for your own safety you should go home because I think he's about half an hour away from sending out the full force of the Fork's police department to try and find you."

I put my hand to my mouth in shock, crap I forgot Charlie.

**A/N: Ok another chapter and no matter how hard to try to work out where this story is going I still have no idea. Sorry about the crappy ending of this chapter, I knew that if I didn't end it soon I was just going to end up typing the rest of the story into this chapter. So I hope you like. I felt that Bella needed to get a little pissed off so sorry if that bothers anyone. Thanks for all the review!! I love getting them. Anyway I babbling now so I hope to get another chapter up soon **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, I am not that original**

**A/N: Sorry it took a while to load up the last chapter, it was written but I was having a fight with fanfiction as it wouldn't let me load it. But I won! :P**

Chapter 5

Alice drove me home, pushing my truck to its absolute limit. She stopped the truck out the front of my house, gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and ran into the forest. I got out the truck quickly so Charlie didn't see that I was in the passengers seat rather than the drivers, I really didn't know how to explain that one to him.

He was standing in the passageway as I opened the front door with his arms folded across his chest, he was not happy and it didn't take a mind reader to work that one out. "Bella" he growled between clenched teeth, he was really good at that, could probably put my vampires to shame, "where have you been? I have been out of my mind with worry." His eyes softened a bit as he said that but he quickly returned to angry serious dad.

I was about to say that I was at Jake's when he growled out, "and don't tell me you where with Jacob because I called Billy and he hasn't seen you since this afternoon." Ok so there went that excuse out the window. Well I couldn't tell him I was with the Cullen's because that would just ruin their plans all together, but could benefit me in the long run. But I decided against it, because knowing they were back would probably just piss Charlie off more because he would want to kill Edward because of what he did to me.

"Well," I started, I paused thinking, "I was on my way to La Push, but I pulled me truck over because I was getting tired and then I fell asleep in the truck" well at least most of it was the truth, "you see I think I have a concussion because of what happened in gym."

Charlie sighed, "what happened in gym Bella?"

I really didn't want to explain the whole story again so I just pointed to the red welt on my head and muttered concussion. Charlie, obviously not impressed with my diagnosis, grabbed my by the arm and led me to his cruiser. He sped off in the direction of the hospital and I groaned silently to myself. Once we got to the hospital he pulled into the park reserved for police, one of the perks I guess and then led me down the long white corridor to Accident and Emergency.

I hate hospitals; I think it's all the white and that horrible sterile smell you get when you first walk in. Oh yeah and hospitals usually mean needles and I hate needles. We sat down in the hard plastic chairs and we got called up to see the doctor quickly. I don't know if it was because I was the Chief's daughter, or I had become a regular visitor over the last few months or a little bit of both that got us through so quickly, something I was happy about. The sooner we went in, the sooner I could go home and forget this day even happened.

The doctor who came to see me was the one who had replaced Carlisle and I could tell by just looking at him that he wasn't as good. Ok so I'm a bit biased but I had heard other people say that all he liked doing was to flirt aimlessly with the nurses and I was sure that there was something odd about him. He performed the same tests as Carlisle and, surprise, surprise came to the same conclusion, concussion.

Once we got home Charlie ordered me to bed, even though I had plans of going there anyway. But the good thing was that Charlie went to his concerned father presence and the whole incident that happened earlier was forgotten.

"Hey Dad," I mumbled as he came into check on me before I fell asleep, "sorry about earlier, I was a real bitch."

"It's ok Bells, get some sleep." He smiled at me weakly and then closed the door lightly. Once I heard his footstep descending down the stairs I jumped out of bed and unlocked my window, just in case. I crawled back into bed and sleep overcame me.

It was a rather uneventful, dreamless evening, probably because Charlie kept waking me up every two hours to ensure I hadn't died or anything. In the morning Charlie came in and asked me how I was feeling and if I was up to going to school. Besides the fact I was tired, I felt fine but I thought that a day off school would be great because it might give me a chance to see my vampires again. Charlie promised to call the school, then awkwardly gave me a kiss on the forehead, promised to call me later on to make sure I was ok and then headed off to work.

I leaned back against my pillows and closed my eyes. I was about to drift into sleep again when there was a quiet little cough from the corner of my room. I opened one eye to see Alice sitting on my bed smiling at me. "Why are you always smiling?" I grumbled, but there was a smile on my face.

She shrugged and I leaped from the bed, a little too quickly probably, and jumped at her in an attempt to get a hug. I groaned a little as I hit her chest, that was going to bruise. Alice laughed and then enclosed her cold concrete arms around me. "I saw that you weren't going to school today," she explained, "so I thought I'd pop over and see you" she paused "before we go."

My smile turned to a frown, "when are you going?" I asked, not wanting to know the answer.

"Well Jasper and I hunted last night after you left and Carlisle and Esme are hunting now so we will be heading off once they get back."

I knew I shouldn't have been happy that they were back. There was no way they were going to stay. This whole thing will just end in heartache for me, again. I was no regretting my decision to go and see them. I should have just forgotten them like _he_ said and maybe I would be better off.

"Bella," Alice said snapping her fingers in front of my eyes, "whatever you're worrying about, stop, everything will work out, trust me."

"You should go" I said feeling the tears welling up in my eyes, "seeing you're just going to leave me again why bother coming around?" she started to say something that was along the lines of 'because I'm your friend' but I didn't let her finish, "why didn't you just let me die? It would have been better for everyone." I regretted the words as soon as they left my stupid fat mouth.

Alice looked like I had hit her and if she could have cried she would have. She nodded and then headed out the window. I jumped off my bed and chased after her, tripping over some books I left lying on the floor. "Alice," I yelled out the window, "please come back. I'm sorry." The tears were really rolling down my cheeks now.

I stood at the window for a few more seconds and then realizing she wasn't coming back I threw on a jumper over my pajamas and ran outside into the forest.

"Alice!" I yelled staining my eyes in some feeble attempt to see her. I headed into the forest without thinking of the consequences; my only goal was to find Alice. I was such an idiot. I was so caught up in my thoughts I hadn't noticed how dark it had gotten. The trees were so thick their branches where removing all light. Alice wouldn't have let me get this far into the forest, even if she was so mad at me she could kill me, though I probably deserved it. Maybe I should turn back, I started thinking to myself.

"Bella," the voice in my head warned, "turn around and go home. To Charlie."

"I don't know which way is home." I said helplessly to the voice. I slumped down on the cold, wet ground and concentrated on attempting to signal something to Alice. I had no idea if it would work or if she could somehow block me out all together. The tears that were rolling down my cheeks turned from helplessness to fear.

After what seemed like hours, but was probably only minutes there was a witch like laugh that bounced off the trees and echoed through the forest. I looked around but couldn't see anyone. Not a good sign. Then there was a blur of red that came from the sky and there in front of me, with bright red eyes and smiling evilly was Victoria.

**A/N: so I didn't like the start of this chapter but then I like the way it finished. I promise to get the next chapter up asap (as long ****as I don't have another issue with loading it) as its not nice to have a cliffhanger like that. And thanks to JMaire who reminded me about Victoria. Also need a reason to keep the Cullen's in Forks, any suggestions greatly appreciated!! Oh and one more thing…love the reviews thank you all so much!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters**

Chapter 6

No matter what way you look at the situation I managed to get myself in there was no way it was going to end brilliantly for me. Victoria was prowling around me as if she was a lion circling its prey, well right now I would much rather prefer the lion, less dangerous. She continued to smirk at me as she decided what to do with me. Every now and then she would stop and tilt her head, rubbing her chin with her hand as if deep in thought.

"I wish I knew what to do with you, poor, weak Bella" she muttered pausing from her pacing, "I can't do what you did to James because you are weak and where would be the fun in that."

I shuddered at the thought at what had happened to James. Well at least she wasn't planning on ripping my body parts apart and then burning me. I was grateful that she was unsure what she was going to do with me because it gave more time for Alice to possibly see what was going to happen. But then if Victoria didn't know what she was going to do, what hope did Alice have?

I thought about making a run for it but knew I wouldn't get far then thought about faking a heart attack or something stupid like that, but that wouldn't work either, so I was screwed, again. I hated the feeling of déjà vu. This was Laurent all over again, well kind of. At least Laurent was nice to me, to a degree, but Victoria you could just see the evil in her eyes, and the red didn't help the matters either.

"I must ask you Bella," she started, "before I kill you that is, what ever happened to that wimp Laurent?"

"Lie" the smooth silky voice in my head said.

"Don't know." I said rather pathetically, "last time I saw him was when he was leaving the Cullen's place after the baseball game…" I trailed off hoping that she would believe my rather lame attempt at lying.

She laughed, "Right, I know he came and saw you Bella, I told him to" crap "so what happened? I highly doubt you killed him" this seemed funny to her and she laughed at her own joke.

"You are going to have to do better than that Bella" the voice said again.

"I really don't know" ok think Bella, lie, but lie well, easier said then done "he saw me in the meadow and then Alice came by and he left." Ok so it was bad but it was the first thing that popped into my head. "Last I heard he was back in Alaska with Irina." I added the last bit on for good measure. I could have told her that the wolves killed him but I didn't want to anger her anymore.

She arched a perfect eyebrow at me and then seemed content with my excuse and then went back to more pressing issues, how to kill me. She walked up to me and then lifted my arm up to her eye level and her cold hand traced the bite mark on the inside of my arm. Her face softened as she seemed to remember something, about James, I was guessing. Her hand lightly moved slowly, in circles against the scar and I shuddered at the cold that had engulfed me.

"This is all I have left of him," she muttered to herself, "you took him away from me." Her eyes that were glazed over with love and affection turned to me and back to evil. "I am going to make you suffer for what you did to him." She grasped my wrist firmly, that was going to bruise, "but I am going to make it long and slow, that way I can enjoy it all the more."

She tilted her head and looked at me, "it will be a pity when I kill you though, you would have made an interesting vampire."

I was praying for anyone to come and save me at this point. I didn't even care if it was just someone who could make a form of distraction, a bear or something, something that would take her mind off killing me. She moved away from me, taking me in, breathing heavily.

"There's one more thing I want you to know before I kill you," she paused for a more dramatic effect and sniffed me once more, "you really don't smell that nice." She smirked; I screamed and then launched herself at me.

**A/N: Short chapter and sorry about the cliffhanger, it would have been longer but I still haven't decided who's going to save her…or if she's going to get saved…sorry I'm feeling kinda evil at the moment. When I make up my mind what's going to happen I will update quickly! Thanks for the reviews and keep reviewing, all comments are taken seriously!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Alice POV

Bella was in trouble, I could see it. Anyone could see it and they didn't have to have superpowers to see it either. The way my brother left her she was an emotional wreck, we all were. No matter how many times we told ourselves she would be better without us the sadder we got. It was amazing how one human could integrate herself into our lives and no matter what happened she would be always be regarded as a member of the family. She didn't see the changes that occurred to Edward. He went from just going day-by-day to having a purpose.

Since we left Forks over a year ago I had taken to looking at Bella's future, just to make sure she was ok. She wasn't. I felt depressed just looking at her future and then I had to keep my thoughts to myself because of Edward. The best time was when he was away, not that that was a great time because it felt like the family had been torn into two but didn't have to be so conscious of my thoughts.

As the months passed I grew more concerned about the well-being of Bella. My visions started going black. There were periods of time where there was nothing but blackness. The first time I thought that she had died or something (thank goodness Edward was off on one of his 'trips' when this happened). I spoke to Carlisle about what had happened but he had no explanation and then a few hours later she was back. It wasn't until we got back to Fork's that I found out she was spending a lot of time with the wolves and that was the reason why I couldn't see her.

It was my idea to go to Alaska via Forks, I knew something was going to happen, but I just didn't know what. It was all black and blurry, with flashes of red. Bella didn't know what was going to happen yet and her attacker didn't know anything yet either. It was all rather frustrating.

The night we first saw Bella I was planning what to say when she arrived in her truck after arguing with Charlie so there was a moment of excitement when we heard her loud truck heading down our secluded road. Then silence. It was rather scary and the others looked at me so I looked in her future and sighed a huge sigh of relief when I saw she was just sleeping.

"She's asleep in her truck" I announced smiling, "let's go get her!" The others looked at me unsure whether we should go or not. "Don't worry, she'll be mad at us for a while, some yelling and all that but then she gets over it and all is well. But don't say Edward's name, she doesn't say it anymore and we don't want her going catatonic on us or anything."

The others nodded and we headed off down the road. Esme held back still unsure what to do. I turned to her, "its ok," I reassured her, "nothing will happen."

She looked at me with her mothering gaze and then went back to her concerned face, "as much as I love Bella, Edward asked us not to."

"He'll get over it and one day he'll thank us" I said, "but maybe you want to wait for us at the house?" I suggested, knowing already that she was going to go back. She nodded and turned back.

I caught up the others, Jasper and Carlisle as they got to Bella's truck. There she was slumped against the steering wheel, in terrible looking clothes, sleeping. "See?" I said to the others, "No problem."

But Carlisle disagreed with me; his medical training kicked in and determined that she was in fact unconscious, opps on my behalf. Carlisle tried to wake her up, but nothing, he tried again and there was a groan.

"It's alive." I said rather dramatically, Jasper smirked and Carlisle turned to me and glared, well at least someone thought it was funny.

"Bella," Carlisle said all serious and doctor like, "can you open your eyes?"

She shook her head. "Bella, please" I said as Carlisle placed his hand on the bump that was on her head.

"Oww" she said sleepily, "that hurts."

I stifled a laugh as Jasper piped up "Bella, wake up so we can take you up to the house." Then she opened her eyes, I was waiting for the scream but…nothing. It was all rather anti-climatic. Carlisle lifted her out the truck and we all headed back to the house.

Carlisle treated her and then she got mad, like I told them she would. Then the interesting part came, turned out she knew about the wolves, and then that explained why I couldn't see her at certain times. After that interesting discovery I saw one pissed off Charlie. So Bella had run off without telling her father where she was going. I asked Bella about Charlie and then she said she forgot. I lifted her up off the couch and ran back to her truck.

I drover her home, cursing the truck all the way back to her house. It wasn't fast enough. She should have let Edward buy her a new one. I pulled up in front of her house, gave her a quick kiss and then ran into the forest.

I got back to the house and they were all waiting for me, and they didn't look happy. "Ok Alice," Carlisle started, "its time you told us what's going on here."

I sighed, I had managed to keep the whole Bella being attacked by something red and blurry a secret till now but I guess like all good secrets the truth always comes out in the end. "Something is going to happen to Bella tomorrow and if we aren't there to help who knows what…" I broke off.

Carlisle looked thoughtful as Esme nodded understandingly, "Of course we have to help Bella out, the last thing I want is her getting hurt" she shuddered, "or worse."

Jasper felt guilty about what had happened at her birthday party so he was all for helping her out. Carlisle wanted more information about what was going to happen but as I told him nothing was set in concrete as the red blur didn't know it was going met Bella and Bella didn't know she was going to get mad at me…yet.

Jasper and I decided to go and hunt, well Jasper wanted to hunt, I was more interested in the possibility of maybe seeing the red blur. It was once we were done hunting that I decided to call Edward. He had the right to know that Bella was in trouble. He might decide to come and save her and then they would get back together again and we could continue to live in Forks and everything would go back to the way it should be, I thought dreamily.

Once Jasper was in the house I pulled out my small black phone out of my pocket and hit speed dial one. An exhausted Edward answered on the third ring.

"Hello Alice" he said.

"Hey Bro, how's things?" I asked trying to get a laugh out of him, it worked, kind of.

He gave a light laugh and then asked me what I wanted. "Well brother o' mine we are in Forks, as you know," he inhaled loudly, "and I have seen Bella…" he cut me off.

"Alice" he growled, "I told you to leave her alone! Let her live her life!"

"Edward she came to us, you see she has become friends with the wolves…" this would get him more mad but he was just so fun to bait I couldn't help myself.

"She did what? I told her to be safe, is she brain dead or something?" he yelled so loudly I had to hold the phone away from my ear and the rest of the family heard as well as they all congregated on the front porch.

"Edward this is the love of your life we are talking about here" I reminded him, "and anyway I called for a reason, and it is about Bella and I don't care what you decide to do but you have a right to know. Bella is in trouble."

"Well if she's spending time with wolves I'm honestly not surprised."

"It's worse than that Edward Cullen" I said, "tomorrow morning she could die." There I said it, he knew, "do whatever your conscious tells you, but we are all going to try and save her."

I waited for a response but all I got was silence, he had hung up on me. It would have pissed me off about six months ago but I was so used to this with him now it was the normal way or conversations ended now.

Well tomorrow it happened. I would learn what the red blur is, but that wasn't my real concern, would Edward come to save Bella?

**A/N: So that was a bit of pointless chapter but I needed to get Edward into the story somehow. The next chapter has already been written but I am giving you the choice of who will save Bella, (no I'm going to kill her like I mentioned last chapter, sorry about that) so Edward or Jacob…let me know and your wish will be my command…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight (forgot to do one on the last chapter, sorry!)**

**A/N: thanks for the votes, and I give you…Edward…**

Chapter 8

Edward POV

I hung up the phone from Alice feeling conflicted in my emotions. My heart was telling me that I had to leave for Forks immediately so I could save my Bella, but then my brain kicked in and reminded me that I had left Forks to protect her.

The possibility of Bella dying made me feel sick. I had the same terrible, sick feeling in the lower part of my stomach and heart that made me feel weak and useless when she was being pursed and attacked by James. I needed someone to talk to. Someone who would tell me what to do, because Lord knows what I should do. Alice was out of the question because she already let me know what she, Carlisle, Esme and Jasper were planning to do. They could handle the situation, they didn't need me. And then there were the wolves, surely if Bella was such a good friend with them they could save her. She had heaps of people that could come to her rescue, she didn't need me. Well that was what I kept telling myself.

I was so taken away with my own thoughts that I didn't hear someone approaching me. I stiffened as I heard the sound of snow crunching under foot; well if it was a vampire that was coming to attack me I was as good as dead because they were really close. I spun around and there was Tanya looking at me curiously. I sighed in relief, didn't really feel like fighting anyone, well today at least.

"What's up Edward?" she asked me. _Wonder what's got him all concerned again. He's probably thinking about that human he left, again._

I opted to ignore the thought and just muttered something about Alice wanting me to come and see her.

"Isn't she in Forks?"

"Yeah," I responded, "but something has happened with their car and they would like it if I could come and get them." I lied smoothly.

_Right_ she thought, ok so maybe my lie wasn't that great. "Oh ok then, so when you heading back?"

"Don't know if I will yet, not really sure if I should."

She looked at me with symthapy, "Edward, can I speak frank?" she asked, then looked at me, _too bad if you say no because I will anyway._

I sighed and nodded, "You are depressing to be around," she started talking, great I was going to get the lecture again, I only had it from Alice and Esme and Carlisle. "and its all because of that human girl. I hate to say it but you should have just killed her or changed her, it would have made everything so much easier" I hissed at her, "calm down, look I know you love her and its something that I haven't had the pleasure of experiencing yet, so go back to Forks, see her and if you cant be with her, at least go back and leave her properly." I looked at her a little shocked, I wasn't expecting that.

Most of what she said I disagreed with, like the killing or changing comment, but she was right. I needed to go back to her. I couldn't survive without her. I knew that all along, but why did it take Tanya to finally say it in a way that made sense to me.

"I have to go to Forks, now" I said, "I have to save Bella."

She nodded, _knew you were lying about the car. Good luck. _I gave her a quick hug and ran as quickly as I could to the Volvo and set off for Forks. About an hour into the drive I picked up my phone and called Alice.

"About time you decided to do the right thing." She said skipping the hellos.

"You shouldn't be so surprised you knew I was going to come." I could almost hear the smile on the other end of the phone, "so do you have any round about time when she's going to be attacked?"

"Sometime before lunch."

"Well that's not very helpful." I muttered, "I should be there around nine in the morning, assuming traffic is ok."

"Yeah that sounds about right," Alice said, "I'm going to Bella's in the morning because Charlie is going to let her stay home."

"Ok, I'll drive you there." I offered.

"Sounds ok, see you soon." And she hung up.

I concentrated on driving. I pressed the car to its absolute limits in an attempt to make it to Forks before nine. I would really like the chance to speak to Carlisle before whatever is happening today happens. The closer I got to Forks the more nervous and anxious I got. Questions started running through my mind, would I get there in time, did Bella want to see me, what was going to attack her? I got so distracted by these questions I had slowed my speed down and the time was pressing closer to nine and I was still at least half an hour away, well fifteen depending on how you drive. I pressed the CD player to on and the smooth tones of one of Beethoven's piano pieces flooded over me and I almost instantly felt relaxed.

I pulled up to the house at a little before nine and was immediately hit by the sudden thoughts of my family. After spending most of the past year on my own, away from civilization I wasn't used to the sudden fullness that my head felt.

_Edward! _Alice.

_Thank goodness he's back_ Esme.

_We should talk_ Carlisle.

_Don't think about Bella's birthday, don't think about Bella's birthday_ Jasper.

I sighed and got out the car. I did notice the two missing voices of Emmett and Rose, and the only deduction I could come to was that Rose was still mad at me about the wedding. I walked into the house and was immediately enclosed in a hug from Esme.

"Welcome home!" she said smiling at me.

I just nodded and turned to Carlisle and not speaking we headed into his study. He turned to the bookcase that was the back wall of the room and he rubbed his eyes with his hands as if he was tried. "Do I dare ask where you have been Edward?" he asked turning to me.

"South America, looking for Victoria, but I lost her and for all I know she could be in the Bahamas by now." We both quietly laughed at the joke.

Carlisle sat down at the desk and I followed, "any idea what or who we're dealing with?" I asked getting straight to the point.

Carlisle regarded the question and shook his head, _no son, but if Alice's visions are anything to go by it won't be good._

I nodded; trust Bella to get into the worse kind of trouble. _Have you thought about after?_ I looked at him confused, "what do you mean?" I asked.

_Once we save her, are we leaving again or staying? _I put my head in my hands, I knew the question was coming but still didn't want to think about.

"Not sure yet. I guess we should wait and see how things unfold today."

Carlisle didn't seem to like this response but knew it was all he was going to get from me at that point in time. I was about to speak again when we both heard footsteps heading up the staircase.

_Edward! _Alice,_ time to go and save Bella_. I looked at Carlisle, and as if he could have heard Alice's thought he nodded and smiled at me briefly. "It's good to have you home son, even if it turns out to be only a short time."

I took one last look at him and left the room. Time to save Bella.

Bella POV

As I stared into Victoria's glowing red eyes I resigned myself to the fact I was going to die. However, unlike the last time I was in this situation and I was certain I was going to die, I was doing it for someone I loved. This time I was going to die due to my own stupidity.

I had obviously mad Alice so mad and she either was ignoring me or she just wanted to die. I don't blame her if she did either, I was a total self-absorbed bitch to her.

I couldn't believe Victoria hadn't attacked me yet. She was staring at me for the last fifteen minutes. The fact that she didn't know what to do with me gave me some form of false hope. Maybe Charlie would call home and find out I'm not there and save me, or maybe Jacob would come and save me, like he did with Laurent. All these thoughts did was made me more depressed about the fact I was going to die and those where just some of the loved ones I would be leaving behind. I was even happy to have Mike save me at this point in time.

I looked at Victoria and for the first time I understood why she needed to kill me. She was avenging the dead of her mate. I would have done the same thing for Edward, well at least try to. I also decided that seeing I was going to die I was going to think of the person I loved the most, even though it hurt so much. But looking at it her killing me can't be as bad as Edward leaving me.

Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, was the only thing I could think of.

I looked at Victoria, my eyes pleading, "please just do it."

She looked at me strangely, as if no one had ever begged for death from her before. "You want me to kill you?" she asked disbelievingly.

I nodded, "the pain that I will feel will be nothing compared to the pain that has filled my heart."

She walked up to me and smiling, picked me up by the hair. I whimpered in pain. I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of screaming and she threw me into a tree. My head ached and I had the strangest idea that she was going to kill me the same way James did. In the time it took me to blink, she ran up a tree and broke off a branch then impaled the branch in my leg. I screamed, I tried not to but the pain was unbelievable. I was awaiting the final blow, but it didn't come. Victoria had gone from attack mode to defensive. Something or someone was out there. I tried to apply pressure to the wound in my leg but the blood was so wet and smelly. The last thing I remember before passing out was a flash of white.

Edward POV

_I can't believe she just wants me to kill her. This girl really is stupid._ That voice I recognized as Victoria and she was attacking my Bella. I was waiting for the others to arrive before I attacked. There was no point having a repeat performance like last time. _This is for James_ was the next thought that I got and that was followed by Bella's piercing scream. I couldn't wait anymore. I had to save her. I jumped out of the bushes and threw her into a tree.

I saw Bella out of the corner of my eye grasping at her leg. Then the smell hit me. That beautiful, sweet smell that I haven't smelt in over a year. Forgetting Victoria I headed over to Bella. I knew it was wrong but that smell…

**A/N: thank you to all you wonderful people who reviewed!! Sorry also to the guys who wanted Jacob to save her. Sorry it took me a while to get this chapter up, been house sitting and the place didn't have internet! Was planning on writing the whole chapter from Edward's POV but it was just so hard! So anyone who can write Edward's POV kudos to you! I'll update soon. On holidays**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Edward POV

The monster took over me. Looking back this is the reason why we left the first time. We are monsters. There, leaning up against a tree was my poor, injured Bella, and the only thing I could think about what finishing off what Victoria started. I am a monster. As if in a trance like state I headed towards her, the only thought running through my mind was blood.

The closer I went the stronger the smell became and the more determined for the kill I became. By the time I reached her the sent had become so strong it took all my might to not bend down and start drinking from the wound.

"Edward," she muttered drifting in and out from unconsciousness, "you came back."

At the sound of her voice the monster was tamed for a small moment, but it cam back as the wind lightly blew in my direction. Fate was against us.

_Edward!_ I looked up suddenly at the voice that appeared in my head, _don't you dare do what you are thinking about_. Alice appeared in front of me, closely followed by Jasper who pounced on me and threw me into a tree. Carlisle glared at me and then turned his attention to treating Bella. Jasper had me pinned against a tree. I knew I could have broken free but I didn't want to. My brain and the burning in my throat all said attack, but my heart, my heart was the one that was over powering my brain. This was my Bella, and I would do nothing to hurt her.

I looked at Jasper, "you can let me go now, I wont do anything." Jasper regarded me and then feeling my emotions he decided it was safe to let me go.

"What happened to Victoria?" Jasper asked me.

Alice looked at me, and then turned to Jasper, "well because dumb dumb here decided to not wait for us and then attack Bella instead of Victoria she got away and she doesn't know where she's going. It's just flashes because she keeps changing her mind."

I looked at Alice, "I wasn't going to…" I couldn't bring myself to ask the rest of the question.

Alice thought the vision that she had and I cringed and ran off. I couldn't deal with this. I had to hunt. I was going to kill Bella and nothing would have stopped me. I saw it. Alice saw it. I was a monster.

Bella POV

As I slowly regained consciousness the first thing that hit me was the smell. It smelt sterile and like cleaning products. I didn't have to open my eyes to know I was in a hospital, again. I opened one eye to see who was there. I was certain that Edward had saved me in the forest but I was scared that it was all just a dream. I was disappointed when I saw Charlie leaning over me. He looked tired and his clothes where rumpled and they smelt.

"Thank God, Bells." Relief flooded over his face.

"Hey Dad," I said groggily, must have been on some serious drugs. "What happened?"

He looked unsure of what to day. "Well I haven't really been told anything yet." He looked mad at this, I understood, as the Chief he was used to knowing everything as soon as it happened. "All I have been told is that you went wandering in the forest and then got found by Dr. Cullen, Alice and Jasper while they were hiking." No mention of Edward, maybe I did dream him. Charlie looked at me, "did you know they were back?"

I thought it would be safer for everyone if I lied and knowing that I couldn't lie well I shook my head. It was at this convenient moment that Carlisle decided to enter the room. I hid my surprise to see he was all dressed in his doctor clothes. Maybe they were back for good.

"How you feeling Bella?" he asked me checking my charts.

"Fine, can I go home?"

He chuckled lightly to himself and shook his head, "you lost a large amount of blood so we want to keep you for a couple more days for observation."

"What happened?" I asked, it would be better if we got our stories aligned before Charlie started questioning me about what happened.

He gave me a quick look and then went back to the charts, "well from what I can tell you went out into the forest and trip and impaled yourself on a branch. Not really sure how you managed to do that, you must have been climbing a tree or something."

Catching on at the end that I had to be doing something stupid to get this injury I nodded, "yeah I remember seeing something big in between the trees so I climbed up to get away from it." It sounded crap to me, but with all the sightings of Jacob and the wolves maybe it seemed plausible.

At this news Charlie turned back to me, "are you stupid Bella? Do you really think climbing a tree would have saved you?"

"Well nothing happened, I must have been seeing things and so then I must have slipped on my way back down to the ground…" I trailed off. Sometimes I wonder if it would be just better if Charlie just knew the truth. Although I'm not sure that Charlie would believe me, he would probably lock me up in a mental hospital for the rest of my life. 'Hey Charlie I actually didn't fall out of a tree I was attacked by a killer vampire who is avenging the death of her mate who we killed when I was attacked in Phoenix. Oh yeah and Edward and all his family are vampires as well.' If I didn't know better I would think I was insane.

It was at this wonderful moment when Charlie's radio crackled to life. He was being called away. He looked torn between taking that call or being with me. "Go Dad," I said, "I'll be fine."

He looked unsure, "are you sure?"

I nodded, "I'll probably only go to sleep anyway."

He seemed relieved and nodded, as he headed to the door he turned back once more, "go, I'll be fine."

He nodded once more, "hang on Dad there is one more thing" he nodded, "have a shower and a change of clothes before you go wherever you're going." He cracked a smile and left.

I sighed and relaxed against the pillows, there was one problem sorted out. Carlisle was about to leave me to my own thoughts, when I remembered Edward.

"Where is he?" I demanded. Why wasn't he here with me?

"Hunting" Carlisle said staring at the door, "he thought it best seeing the situation…"

"What happened?" I asked sitting up in the bed, "is he ok?"

Carlisle pondered the question, "he is fine. However he wasn't sure if you wanted to see him after what he almost did."

Shocked flooded my face, I had no idea what happened. "Carlisle what happened? Tell me please." I pleaded.

"I would Bella, but I think it would be better if it came from Edward."

"But he doesn't want to see me. Has he gone again?" The thought flooded me, after he just got back, was he just going to leave me again?

"I will go and call him for you and tell him you would like to talk to him."

I nodded and Carlisle left the room. I promised myself I wasn't going to sleep until I saw him so I concentrated on the clock. After exactly 17 minutes and 38 seconds there was a light rap at the door and in he walked.

**A/N: Thank you to all the wonderful people who reviewed and added me to their alerts it was all rather surprising when I checked my emails. Keep up the reviews and I'll keep up with the chapters. Next one coming soon…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I forgot once again to do one last chapter so please don't sue me!**

Chapter 10

There he was. As real and as beautiful as the first day I saw him. I smiled at him and waved him into the room. He hesitated at the door but then lightly closed the door behind him and sat down on the chair that was the furthest away from the bed. Something wasn't right.

"Edward" I started.

"Let me speak please" he said concentrating on his hands. I said nothing so he took this as his sign to continue. I started to panic. This couldn't be good. "I am so sorry."

"What about?" I interrupted, "if you're going to apologize for something the least you can do is tell me what you're apologizing for."

"Yesterday, in the forest…" he said, as if I could forget that yesterday I was in the forest about to be killed, again.

"You saved me," I finished, "again." I smiled at him, feeling all full with love and happiness, and this time it wasn't due to any drugs the doctors had given me. I hadn't felt like this since my birthday. How I missed this wonderful feeling.

"You, um, passed out." He stood up and then shifted nervously from one foot to the other, a very human trait. I was waiting for him to start pacing. I hadn't seen him like this before, it was rather scary and confronting because I didn't know what to expect. "And you were bleeding, a lot. And I was um, bad, very bad." Ok I was officially confused. I had no idea what he was talking about.

"What the hell?" I asked, my voice a lot louder than I intended. I looked deeply into his caramel eyes; they were filled with shame and guilt. What happened I wondered, he couldn't even look me in the eyes. Maybe he was mad that he saved me. "Are you mad because you saved me? Did you want me to die?" So I thought the worst straight away, at least nothing could be worse than that and is that was the reason at least I was ready for it.

"Bella, no, how could you think that? Of course I don't want you to die." He had a shocked look fused on his face, "I love you, please never think that again."

My eyes widened at his declaration of his love. Last time he was telling me that he didn't love me anymore. Was he lying? Or was he lying the first time? "Edward," I started, but didn't know what to say so just finished with a "I love you too"

Edward cautiously took a step towards the bed and closed his eyes, "Bella, there is no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to say it."

I nodded, how bad could it be? "In the forest, I stopped attacking Victoria and I became consumed by you. I hate to think that if it wasn't for Alice, Carlisle and Jasper turning up when they did, you would be dead now, and it would have been all because of me." He hung his head in shame. I didn't know what to say.

After what seemed like forever, but could have only been minutes Edward seemed unable to cope with the silence. "Bella, please, I am so sorry."

"So you…" I couldn't finish the sentence. I had so many thoughts running through my head. For the first time I was actually scared of Edward, this was something I couldn't admit to him. It would kill him. I knew from the first time that I found out that he was a vampire that there was a part of him that wanted my blood but I never thought it would happen.

"I hadn't hunted in a while…" he broke off, "not that that's an excuse for what I did."

I automatically nodded not even processing what he just said. I was too shocked. "I think I want some time" I said. He nodded, "alone." I added, "I need to think."

His head dropped and he left the room and the door shut behind him with a light click. It was at this point that the tears I had been holding on to started to flow. I couldn't stop. I was sobbing hysterically, the nurse had to come in and sedate me and darkness engulfed me.

_I was running. I was running from a figure in a long black cloak. I looked over my shoulder to see the pale face of the man smiling at me, "No matter how long you run I will always catch you." _

_I stopped and looked him in his gleaming red eyes, "no you won't, I won't let you hurt me" I said. _

_He just continued to smile and then laughed, "Bella, you will always be mine and one day I will consume you." He removed the hood. Edward. I screamed._

I woke covered in sweat and the sheet wrapped around my neck. A nurse ran into the room, obviously I screamed out loud. She started muttering soothing words and injected something into my IV and my eyes slowly closed and this time I slept dreamlessly.

I had no idea how long I slept. I opened my eyes slowly and then closed them as bright light drifted in through the window. No Edward today. The events of the previous days started to come back to me. Edward wanting my blood, the forest and the dream. Out of all them the dream was the one that scared me the most. I didn't understand what it meant. Was Edward going to kill another human? And was Edward going kill me? I looked out the window. Well Bella, you won't find that out today.

**A/N: Hi all! Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I was suffering from writers block and un-motivation (my new word for the day). This chapter just didn't want to be written. Hopefully the next chapter will come easier and quicker. Keep up the reviews they're great!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

Chapter 11

I woke disoriented. Even though I knew I was still in the hospital it seemed different in the dark. Outside darkness covered Forks and the only light was the small amount that was coming in through the blinds from the nurse's station. I shifted my position in the bed and winced as a stab of pain seared up my leg. Taking some deep breaths I attempted to concentrate on something else. Edward. Only instead of feeling all lovely my mind drifted back to the confession he made yesterday. It only made me feel worse.

I closed my eyes and tried counting sleep in a vain attempt to get back to sleep. There was a light knock at the door and Carlisle came in. He smiled at me. I looked at him quizzically, he shrugged, "I heard you rustling about." I nodded, forgetting that he heard things a lot better than everyone else. "How are you feeling?"

I shrugged, "Not too bad I guess, only hurts when I move." I smiled weakly, "well at least no one will have to worry about me know, it's not like I can move anything."

Carlisle opted to ignore my pathetic attempts at a joke so he turned his attention to my chart, "well it has been a few hours since your last batch of pain killers so I can give you some more, if you need."

I shook my head, "I really just need someone to talk to" maybe he could shed some light on Edward, "if you're not too busy that is" I added.

Carlisle smiled and then sat down next to the bed, "I'm not busy at the moment and I'm happy to answer questions for you Bella, but there are some things that I will not answer because you need to talk to Edward."

I nodded; well at least I might get some answers. "Edward told me what happened…" I started but then broke off, I wasn't even sure what I want ask. I just knew I needed answers. Carlisle seemed to sense my conflict but politely said nothing while I contemplated what to say next.

My mind drifted back to questions that plagued my mind after my dream, "you have known Edward for a long time," that sounded really stupid, he didn't say anything so I continued attempting to make it sound better than it first did, "do you think he will kill?"

Carlisle looked shocked at my question, maybe he thought I was going to go straight to the question was Edward going to kill me. I sighed, maybe I should explain my dream to him and then maybe whole situation would make a bit more sense. "I had this dream," I started, "after Edward told me what happened." Carlisle seemed a little more interested in this and lent forward in his chair just a little, "I was running from someone with a white face," Carlisle nodded knowing I was talking about a vampire, "and then he told me that no matter how long I run for he would always catch me. He had red eyes." I paused, I really didn't want to disclose to Carlisle that it was Edward who was chasing me, I sighed, "it was Edward."

Carlisle leaned back against the chair and put his hands to his mouth in contemplation. "Do you think he will kill?" I asked again after a moment of silence.

"Bella, I honestly cannot say whether he will or not." He considered his choice of words, "I really think you will have to ask him that."

"I didn't really want to tell him about the dream." I said feeling guilty. "I'm afraid that he will just leave again because he will think he will cause me damage."

"I honestly wish I could help you Bella. But I cannot read minds. I have no idea what is going through his mind at the moment, only he does." He stood up, "I really should be getting back to my rounds, the sun is almost up and it is supposed to be sunny again today."

I nodded and he left the room. I was alone, again. I looked out the window; the sun was starting to rise. Too bad really, another nice day in Forks and I'm suck in a hospital. I closed my eyes. Sleep would be the best thing because I wouldn't be getting any visitors today. Damn sun.

**A/N: Short chapter and sorry it took so long to write and put up. Have family over from overseas and haven't had much time to do anything. Keep up the reviews. I love them all!! Next chapter will be longer and hopefully done by the end of the week. Time to bring back Jacob I think….**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight **

Chapter 12

I sighed. Another sunny day. What was going on? The Cullen's return and then we have four sunny days in a row. The world really does hate me! On a better note though, I was going home tomorrow morning. I was sick and tired of spending the hours of the day staring out the window or counting the holes in the ceiling. Six hundred and forty-eight. Pretty pathetic really. I hadn't seen any of the Cullen's since my one-on-one with Carlisle two nights ago. I missed Edward, a lot. I missed Alice, and I even missed her annoying me about my fashion sense. I felt depressed. I felt like I was right back to where I was when he first left me. But then at least I had Jacob but he hadn't even been down to see me.

The only constant people in my life for the last four days was Charlie, who came and saw me a couple hours after work and that was awkward and the other was the nursing staff, most of whom I knew by name now. I wouldn't see the nurses for another three hours at least. I have had my morning dose of drugs and wasn't due again until lunchtime.

I pulled out my battered copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ and started to read. I didn't take me long to give up on that idea and I threw the book onto the floor. The thought of a wonderfully happy Elizabeth Bennett with her Mr. Darcy was not what I wanted to deal with at the moment when my own Mr. Darcy was no where to be seen.

I leaned against my pillows and closed my eyes in a pathetic attempt to sleep. All I had done for the last week that I had been in hospital was sleep, be bored and try and process what Edward told me. The more I thought about it, the more sure I had become that he wasn't going to kill me. He would have stopped somehow, well that was what my voice of reason said but as conscious' tend to the voice of doubt started going; he left you once how can you trust him again? I felt like I was in some cartoon and there was an angel version of me and a devil version. I needed to get out of here or I was going to go crazy!

There was a light knock at the door and I opened one eye to see who was there and if I wanted to see them or not. But all I could see was a silhouette of someone. I didn't really care who it was I just wanted someone to talk to.

"Come in." I said, moving slowly up the back of the pillows so I was in a sitting position.

The shadow moved into the room. My face broke into a smile. Jacob.

"Jacob." I practically yelled. If I could have got out of the bed I would have flung myself at him.

"Hey Bells." He said moving closer to the bed, "geez you look bad. No offence."

I smiled, "well its not everyday you get a stick impaled on your leg."

He sat down on the chair next to my bed and sniffed the air, "it stinks in here Bells. How do you cope?"

I laughed, "really? I can't smell anything."

"You're lucky then." He leaned back in the chair looking as if he lived here. "What's been going on then?"

"Nothing really, I have been stuck here for the last week." I glared at him, "with no real visitors."

He threw his arms up in exasperation "I'm sorry Bells, we were out chasing the red-head bloodsucker and I lost track of time." He looked down at his hands; "I'm sorry, I was just so mad and all I wanted to do was make her pay for what she did…" he broke off.

I touched my hand lightly against his, "its all ok Jake, I was just joking with you. Its just been so boring here."

"Surely it hasn't been that bad with the leech back now."

"Please don't call him that" I said annoyed. What right did he have to call Edward that? He didn't even know him, "as it has been sunny Edward and his family have been" I paused, "unavailable."

Jacob grunted then smiled cheekily, "yeah that's why I came down today. Knew with the sun it would make it hard for them to see you." He smiled as if he had planned the weather.

I rolled my eyes, trust Jacob to think of something like that, "so you only decide to visit me when it's sunny? Well you are just lucky that Forks is suffering from a heat wave."

"Ah Bells, its not like that, we were chasing the bloodsucker and then lost her when she decided to go swimming, and then I was tried and hungry, but the sun is a lucky break." He said grinning from ear to ear.

It was nice talking to Jacob. It was like the times after the Cullen's left and before Victoria. Jacob told me about what was going on at the reserve. He was telling me about the most recent wolf expedition when the door opened and in walked a nurse with my lunch and medication. She frowned at Jacob and then proceeded to ask me how I was going. I told her fine and I was looking forward to going home tomorrow. She looked at my charts with an unsure look on her face.

"I think you may have to wait until Dr. Cullen comes in tomorrow morning and looks at your charts before you get too excited about going home."

I crossed my arms against my chest and slumped against my pillows. "I feel fine though." I muttered as she walked out the room.

Jacob leaned closer to me grinning, "Don't worry Bells, if Nurse Annie doesn't let you go I'm always available for operation break Bella free."

"Original title there" I said grinning, "But I may have to use it…"

We talked for a little while longer then Jacob got up and said he had to get back to the reservation to relieve Sam of the 'leech-watching' patrol as he called it. I looked up at the ceiling again and started counting. One, two, three, four… I couldn't wait to go home.

**A/N: As promised this chapter came quickly! Thank you for all your wonderful reviews…keep them up!! Next chapter soon…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Though sometimes I dream…**

Chapter 13

"Bella," a booming voice echoed through my head. I woke with a start, disorientated. It took a while for my eyes to adjust to the artificial light in my room. As the room came into focus I realized once again I was still in the hospital and not in my room. But not only was it the room I had spent the last week but there was a huge person standing in the middle of it.

"Jacob?" I asked unsure.

The huge person laughed, "Bella, I'm insulted. It hasn't been that long…"

My eyes finally brought the huge shadow into focus. "Emmett" I screamed like an excited teenager. He grinned and then in less time than a blink he had enveloped me in a hug. "Um, can't breathe" he let go.

"Sorry forgot you were breakable." I blushed, Emmett grinned "yes, I can still do it." I groaned silently. Well it was good to know that at least Emmett had stayed the same in the last year unlike someone else…

"What are you doing here?" I asked once I got my thoughts off how much Edward had changed in such a short time.

"Home for Spring Break." He said grinning widely.

I rolled my eyes, "seriously."

"Well Alice called and told us that Edward had finally pulled his head in and come back to you. And then she told us that you were in trouble. Which was hardly surprising because you are always in some form of trouble." I blushed again, "and then you know how much I love a fight, so here we are."

"Well sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but you kinda missed it" I said pointing to my leg. He looked upset, "But I'm sure she will be back."

"Well we might have made it on time if someone didn't have to pack…" he broke off. It was obvious that them arriving late and missing the fight annoyed him.

"So when did you get home then?"

He pondered the question for a while, strangely reminding me a lot like Edward at that moment. I sat in silence while he still considered the question. I might as well of asked him the meaning of life, I response might of taken less time. "Four days. I think. It's really hard to remember. It was sunny and all the days tended to blend into one." I nodded. "Anyway one a good note, I'm here to bust you out."

"Of where?" I asked rather dumbly.

"Here, stupid."

My eyes lit up, "you mean I can go home?" I screamed, again sounded like a crazed up teenager. He nodded. I lent over and gave him a hug. I was so excited. Then I thought about it. Breaking the hug I turned to Emmett narrowing my eyes, "you know you are the second person in as many days to offer to break me out of here."

He looked guilty, "yeah, well on that…" he muttered.

"Emmett" I warned.

He laughed awkwardly, "you sound like Rose when you do that."

"Don't change the subject." I said through clenched teeth.

He sighed in defeat, "Well Edward and I were out looking for Victoria, and her sent lead her to the border and your wolf friend was there. Edward kinda read his mind and he was really excited about breaking you out of the hospital. So here I am, beating him to it." He was grinning now, "of course we are doing this totally above board, Carlisle is here signing your discharge papers and Charlie gave Esme and Alice permission to take you home. Did take a bit of work though, he really doesn't like us anymore." Something must have been said outside, that only super hearing could hear, "ok so Charlie only likes some of us."

"I'm pretty sure he likes all of them bar one." I was going home. This was the best news I had received since I found out the Cullen's where back. I sat up in the bed, "help me up." I said to Emmett. He looked uncomfortable and slowly started backing up towards the door.

"I think I'll go and get Alice to help you." And he was out the door within seconds. It was only a blink later that Alice floated into the room carrying a shopping bag. I groaned silently. She still found time to shop?

"Bella" she said embracing me in a hug, "sorry we couldn't come in earlier but with the weather and you sleep at night…" she trailed off.

"Doesn't matter, you're here now." I said smiling.

"Right." She said giving me the once over with her eyes, "I think it's time to get you out of that hideous hospital gown."

It Alice minutes to get me out of the bed, strip me off and dress me in a dress much to my disagreement. "But Alice…"

"A dress is the best thing for you to wear," she reasoned, "because you can't put pants on."

I gave up. There was no point arguing with her. She was going to get what she wanted no matter what. She smiled smugly and then went about fixing my hair. I was in this position when Esme and Rosalie entered the room. Esme came up and gave me a big motherly hug and Rosalie assumed a position leaning against the door. Well at least she hadn't changed. She still hated me.

"Jasper and Carlisle are outside." Esme said sitting herself down on the edge of my bed. "Charlie is letting us bring you home. He had to work."

I nodded absently. My concentration was on all the people who had come to bring me home. Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett and even Rosalie but no Edward. Was he still upset about what happened?

"Edward?" I asked looking Esme and then Rosalie. Rosalie shifted and flicked her hair and ignored me and Esme rubbed my back. Alice was the one that I got the best answer from. She growled lightly at the mention of his name and then pulled me hair. "Ow."

"Oh sorry," she muttered turning her concentration back to my hair, "He's out looking for Victoria."

"Is he still upset about what happened?" I asked, my eyes wide with concern, "because I'm fine, nothing happened, and I know in my heart that he would never hurt me."

Esme continued rubbing my back, "Don't worry Bella, he will come around."

"Eventually" Alice muttered.

Rosalie grunted something. Esme shot her a warning look and she turned and left the room.

"Right. You're ready." Alice announced, stepping back to admire her work.

I looked at myself in the mirror that was in the corner of the room. "I'm only going home, don't you think you have gone a little bit overboard Alice?"

Alice looked shocked, "never" she said defensively.

The others made there way into the tiny room. I was actually surprised that they could all fit in. Emmett seemed to take up the whole room on his own.

Carlisle stepped forward with a pair of crutches in his hands. I groaned, "Really? Do I have to?"

He nodded and Emmett started laughing, "are you sure you want to do that? She might just cause herself more damage."

I flushed red, again. I really had forgotten that Emmett knew the right buttons to push to make me light up like a Christmas tree. At my reaction he laughed harder. Esme shot him a warning glance and he shut up. She was good at that stare.

Carlisle handed me the crutches and I attempted to use them. I found I was actually better on crutches than my own two feet.

I was then guided out of the hospital by a very protective Esme and everyone else followed, except Carlisle, he was on duty. Alice and Esme helped me into Carlisle's waiting Mercedes. Once I was strapped in Esme got in the driver's seat and Alice jumped in the back with me and we sped off towards home. As well pulled into the street and I saw the house come into view I felt relieved. It was almost like I had been away for years rather than a couple of days.

At super vampire speed they had me out of the car, up the stairs and into bed. Great I had left hospital only to return home and get put in another bed. I rested against my crutches. "Nope, I refuse. I'm not going back into another bed. I'm not even sleepy." I was aware of how childish this sounded but I really didn't want to just lay there.

Alice glared at me, but surprisingly conceded saying I could stay on the couch. I was shocked. I was aware of my mouth opening and closing like a fish. Alice merely shrugged, "I saw that you weren't going to give up so I figure there's no point arguing."

She carried me down the stairs again. Slowly this time. She set me up on the couch, then sat next to me, placed my head in her lap and started stroking my hair. It didn't take long for me to drift off into a deep sleep.

**A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. Sorry it's been so long since an update. The chapter has been written for ages but I wrote it on paper first and then lost the paper. But I found it and here it is. I am writing the next chapter as we speak so it will be up either later tonight or tomorrow sometime. Keep reviewing. I love you all!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Same as always, I don't own Twilight**

Chapter 14

Alice POV

Bella feel asleep within minutes of me setting her up on the couch. _She's asleep; you can come out now_ I thought. Edward materialised into the room. He looked longingly and then chose the seat that was the furthest from us. _You need to talk to her_.

He sighed and placed his head in his hands. "I know," he whispered, "but I can't face her. What is she says..." he broke off his mind obviously thinking of the worse possible situation.

_I can't see anything. Until you talk to her she can't make a decision. _

He nodded, "I'll talk to her when she wakes up. Promise."

Silence returned to the room. The only sound was the rhythmic breathing coming from Bella. We sat in silence for a while longer. Edward seemed lost in his own thoughts to worry about mine so I started thinking about my next shopping trip. I was surprised that he even lasted five minutes of my thoughts about current fashion. He groaned and threw his arms up in defeat.

"Have you seen anything more?" he asked. Great we were back on the topic of Victoria.

I shook my head, _nothing since her decision to go to the hospital_. Edward growled. I had a vision of Victoria coming into the hospital looking for Bella. _Don't worry. Carlisle picked up the extra shift. He'll know if she arrives._

"Still doesn't make me feel any better."

_All she has to do is see that she isn't there anymore and she will leave. Trust me._

"And then she will come here and get her. It's not going to end until we kill her."

I laughed quietly, "You sound like Emmett."

He was about to say something when I saw that Charlie had decided to pop by. Edward was out the door in a flash. I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep as well. A few minutes later the sound of a car stopping on the gravel came from outside. Charlie got out of the car and headed for the door. He opened it and headed into the room. I opened my eyes slowly keeping up with the act that I had just woken up. I smiled at him.

"Hi Alice," he looked at Bella concerned.

"She's fine." I assured him, "Esme and I got her home and she fell asleep almost immediately."

He nodded, "that's good. Just thought I'd pop by on my way back to the station. Had to go..." he trailed off, "not that it's important or anything."

I smiled at him, "it's alright. Would you like me to make you something to eat?" I felt it was only polite to offer, even though it was my house or anything.

"Nah that's fine. I'll pick something up from the diner."

Well that was good because I really didn't like the smell, "no worries."

Charlie looked around the room and then put his hands in his pockets, "right then I think I'll head off then." He pointed at the door and left.

As he pulled away Bella moved. I returned my attention to her. She started muttering incoherent words. Edward had told me that this was her usual thing when she slept so I concentrated on looking for Victoria.

Bella started thrashing around and she was burning.

"No, no, no Edward don't." She started muttering and then she got louder and louder. I didn't know what to do. It was like I was paralysed. I looked up and saw Edward had returned and was looking at Bella desperately and upset. He turned and bolted out of the room.

I was torn between chasing after Edward and telling him that he was an idiot and it was just a dream or staying with Bella. Bella made the decision for me when she screamed. I know they say that you should never wake someone who is sleeping but I made an exception.

I shook her as gently as I could in an attempt to wake her up. It didn't work so I took to calling her name. She woke with a start. Her eyes were wide with shock. When she worked out where she was she burst into tears. I closed my cold arms around her. She placed her head against my chest and she just cried. We sat there for at least an hour, Bella crying and me just rubbing her back and making soothing noises.

She eventually drifted off into a sleep, hopefully dreamless.

Bella POV

I woke late in the afternoon. Alice was no where to be seen. Grabbing my crutches I headed into the kitchen to see if she was there. Nothing. "Alice." I called out. No response. I was alone. I started to think about what happened that afternoon. Was there a reason why she left? The only thing I could think of was that when I had my dream that scared her off.

I set about making pasta sauce. Charlie would be home soon and no doubt hungry. Once I had the sauce boiling away I leaned against the bench and tried to think of a reason why Alice would leave. The only other option I could think of besides my nightmare was that one of the Cullen's where in trouble. Maybe Victoria was back.

Panic engulfed me. Had something happened to Edward? Or maybe Jake. My first reaction was to go and make sure they were fine. I had my keys in my hands and I was at the door ready to go. I was about to get into my truck when Charlie's cruiser pulled up. He saw me and rushed out the car and grabbed me.

"Bella" he said panting, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Going to see Edward and Jake." I said not seeing the problem.

"But you're leg." Oh yeah. I forgot that problem. My mind was so consumed with worry that I forgot that I wouldn't be able to drive.

"Oh right," Charlie held his hand out for the keys. I dropped them into his hand and followed him inside.

"If you are in that much of a hurry to see Jake I'll take after dinner." I nodded, this seemed reasonable to me.

It actually turned out to be a good thing that Charlie came home because it turned out I still left the stove on. My head really was in a different place. Charlie shrugged it off saying it was the drugs but I knew better. I needed to see Edward. I was sick and tired of him avoiding me. I was going to take him on.

I started concentrating on having a conversation with him in the hopes that Alice might see it and come and get me. Charlie said he was happy to take me to Jacob's but I knew better than to ask him to take me to Edward's. He was still funny about the whole him leaving me.

I was cleaning up the kitchen when the phone rang. Drying my hands I rushed over to it.

"Hello" I said.

"Bella," Alice, "saw you wanted to talk to Edward so I am letting you know that I will be over soon to get you."

"Ok." I was about to ask her what happened to her this afternoon but she just hung up. Which was strange. Alice is always up for chit-chat.

Charlie walked into the room and leaned against the doorframe. "Who was that?"

"Alice." He seemed ok with this, "she wants me to go over there tonight. Do some catching up."

He looked a little confused, "thought I was taking you to go and see Jacob."

Of course, Charlie doesn't want me spending time with Edward. Thinking quickly and hoping my lie would hold up, "don't worry Dad. Edward's not going to be there. He's out with Jasper." Ok so pretty pathetic but it was all I could come up with. "It's just going to be a girls' night."

He seemed to accept this and went back to watching whatever game was on the television. I joined him, spending all my time watching the clock rather than what was happening on the TV.

The doorbell rang and I got up, as quickly as possible in my state, kissed Charlie on the cheek and opened to door. My eyes widened when I realised it wasn't Alice at the door.

**A/N: Hope you like it! Edward back next chapter and some D&M will be occurring...stay tuned. Keep up the reviews and I'll post soon.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

Chapter 15

I blinked a few times to make sure I wasn't imagining it. I cautiously took a step forward. Leaning on my crutches I reached my hand out and touched his face. Just to make sure he was real. I ran my hand against his cheek softly, ignoring the chills. He closed his eyes. My heart lurched. Here he was. I stumbled closer to him and wrapped my arms around his chest, breathing in his scent. It was pure bliss. I was finally, truly happy. My Edward was back.

I was about to speak to him when he put his fingers over my lips and thrust his head in the direction of the car and then back inside. Charlie was probably wondering why he hadn't heard a car pull away. Nodding I closed the door behind me and followed him over to the Volvo. All I wanted was for him to hold me but in my current condition it was almost impossible to share a romantic moment with big sticks of wood getting in the way.

Edward opened the door for me and helped me into the car. I really wished he would say something but he seemed keen on keeping the silence up. We drove in the dark. My first thought was that we were going to his house, but the direction was wrong.

"Where are we going?" I asked in a small voice.

"Somewhere we can talk without interruptions." He said no taking his eyes off the road. This upset me. He didn't even want to look at me. I knew we had to talk but if he was just going to leave again I didn't want to hear it.

I just nodded and the silence engulfed us again. It was when the road ended that I realized where we were going. Our meadow. We got out of the car and he silently and carefully lifted me onto his back and began to run.

The cool night air felt like needles piercing into my face as he ran. I was trying to ignore the pain that was rushing through my leg but the painkillers were wearing off and I didn't think to bring more. Not wanting to hurt Edward anymore than I already had I just bit my lip in an attempt to offset the pain.

It wasn't until Edward suddenly stopped in a jerky manner that I realized I was biting so hard I had drawn blood. Opps. Not a good way to get our discussion started. He lifted me off his back and turned away. I saw his shoulders stopped moving. He was holding his breath. I started sucking on my lip in an attempt to make the blood stop. It took a few minutes but he finally started breathing again. He turned back to me; put me back on his back and we were off again.

It seemed like only a few more minutes before we made it to the clearing. He lifted me off his back and sat me gently down on a broken tree branch. I thought the meadow was beautiful in the daylight, it was nothing compared to its beauty at night. The moonlight was bouncing off everything making it look more alive. The beauty of it all dropped off though when Edward stepped in front of me, commanding my attention. He really was the most beautiful thing here.

He cleared his throat lightly, "are you scared?"

I shook my head. "No Edward, you could never scare me."

He looked me deep in the eyes, "you're lying."

I hung my head in shame, "ok, you scared me once," he nodded encouraging me to continue, "When you told me you almost killed me."

He looked so tormented by the events that happened. I wanted to tell him that it was all fine. But I couldn't bring myself to say the words. I looked deep into his caramel eyes. "Please don't bet yourself up over what happened. It's in the past. Nothing happened."

"It was like your birthday all over again," he was so depressed, I didn't know if I could deal with it, "only this time it wasn't Jasper who went for you. It was me.

"Bella." He looked into my eyes, as if searching for the answer, "I never wanted to hurt you."

He slumped down next to me, almost as if all of the energy had been drained from him, "you needed saving and all I did was put you in more danger."

I was getting a little annoyed with this whole self-obsessed mantra he was doing at the moment, "Edward stop please." I yelled frustrated. I hadn't expected it to come out so loud, and it seemed worse as my voice seemed to bounce off the trees. I grabbed his hands. "Edward, please. I have thought about what happened…"

"Please let me explain" he said cutting me off.

"No. It's your turn to listen to me." I turned and faced him gazing into his eyes, "nothing happened. I'm fine. Stop worrying about what might have happened. It's in the past. I love you."

He took a while to absorb what I was saying. After what seemed like the longest time, but was probably only minutes, he raised his hand and start stroking my cheek. It was pure bliss. He wanted to touch me.

"You still love me?" he asked me disbelievingly, "after everything I did to you."

"Edward," I said sighing, "how could I not love you? You're perfect."

He leaned towards me and lightly kissed my lips. "Bella, I love you so much. I don't deserve you."

I rested my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes, "Edward." I murmured, "I don't deserve you."

He laughed lightly this and lifted me up in his arms. He placed me gently down on the ground and laid down next to me. My eyes were closed and I could feel myself drifting to sleep and the harder I tried to stay awake the sleepier I got. Edward was playing with my hair and occasionally placed light kisses on my hair line. I could stay like this forever. Away from everyone and everything.

"Can we just stay like this forever?" I asked after a long moment of just staring at the moon.

"As much as I would like to say yes, I think Alice would have something to say about it."

"And Charlie…" I broke off. Crap I was only going to see Alice for a catch up, "crap. I forgot about Charlie. Again."

Edward stood up and then helped me up. "Let's get you back to my house that way if Charlie calls in the Calvary it actually looks like you have been at the right place."

I was leaning against him as he started brushing grass off my back. That would give away to Charlie that I wasn't in a nice safe house. "Thanks."

Edward kissed me. It was a little harder than the last time but still restrained. Obviously that was something that was going to take awhile to go back to normal. He pulled me up on his back and started running back to the car. I buried my head in his shoulder in a vain attempt to protect from the cold blasts of air.

We made it back to the car, in what seemed like a record time. Edward helped me in the seat and then sped off towards his house. I sighed a sigh of relief when we pulled in the drive and Charlie's cruiser was not there.

Edward helped me out the car and then faced me, "I wouldn't worry about Charlie. Alice called him. It's all sorted."

I breathed a sigh of relief and allowed Edward to lift me up into his arms and carry me into the house. I was surprised to find that the house was deserted. Edward did stop until we reached his room and he placed me down on his couch.

"Esme, Rose, Carlisle and Emmett are out hunting and Jasper and Alice are being scarce so we can have some privacy."

I nodded absently. My mind was elsewhere. I was back at Edward's house with Edward. After he left me I never thought it would happen again. I stifled a yawn and lent back against the backrest and closed my eyes.

"Bella I'm so sorry. You must be so tired." He kissed me gently, "there are some clothes in the closet. Alice thought it necessary."

I nodded and he left the room. I changed as quickly as I could. I decided to forgo the pants and just sleep in the oversized shirt that smelled of Edward.

I was getting comfy on his couch and he reappeared in the room carrying a glass of water and some tablets. "Here are some painkillers. They should help." I nodded again, feeling like a puppet, and took the glass and swallowed the pills.

The combination of the drugs and my exhaustion I was almost asleep, "Stay with me?" I murmured before darkness engulfed me.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Keep up the reviews, as I always say I love them. Update soon, although don't know how many chapters are left…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

Chapter 16

I woke early the next morning. The sun was only just up above the trees but the room was already bathed in light. As my eyes adjusted to the light I remembered the night before. Edward was here, with me. I closed my eyes again and drifted off into a contented slumber.

The second time I woke I was aware of two things and neither was due to the sunlight that filled the room. The first and most painful thing was the sharp stabbing pain that rushed up my leg when I moved, and the second thing was that I was shivering. As much as I hate the cold this was a good thing. It could only mean that Edward was still here. He didn't leave me. I opened one eye cautiously to see him staring at me intensely. I reached my hand up to his face and started slowly stroked his face, just to make sure that he was real.

"Good morning," he said smiling.

I yawned and leant back against his chest. "Morning," I mumbled and then closed my eyes again.

"You're not going to fall asleep on me again are you?" he asked me teasing.

"Nope." I yawned, "Just waking up."

He laughed lightly. "How's the leg?"

I wanted to act all cool and pretend it was fine but knowing I was such a bad liar I opted for the truth. "Kinda sore."

He jumped up from the bed and in a blink he was back with some painkillers and a glass of water. After I took them I smiled at him, "you know if you keep filling me drugs I'll just fall asleep again."

He kissed me lightly on the lips and his eyes gleamed teasingly, "well in that case I guess I might just leave you to have some more sleep time then."

I got up from the couch as quickly as I could manage, "no, stay. I'll be fine."

"Right then," he looked at me as my stomach made its 'I'm hungry, feed me' noise, "breakfast for the human?" he asked grinning stupidly.

I blushed lightly, "yeah I am kind of hungry."

He effortlessly lifted me into his arms and ran into the kitchen. He sat me down at the table and made show of making toast. "You were so excited to come down here anyone would think you hadn't had breakfast in hundreds of years." I teased lightly.

He rolled his eyes and returned his attention to the toast. Esme choice this moment to enter the kitchen.

"Bella, you're awake." She said enveloping me in a hug and kissing me on the cheek. "Edward," she said turning to him, "are you only making her toast? I thought I taught you better than that." She turned back to me, "Bella, honey, what would you like for breakfast? I can make pancakes, eggs, English breakfast…" she continued to list off every possible choice of breakfast.

"Esme, its fine. I only wanted toast." I shrugged, "easy houseguest."

Esme laughed lightly and patted my gently on the back, "right Edward…" she never finished what she was saying because Edward cut her off.

"Have fun."

She nodded and called Rosalie's name. Rosalie appeared in the kitchen, took one look at me and then headed out to the garage. Esme rolled her eyes and followed her out the same way.

"Esme apologizes for Rose." Edward said as he placed my breakfast in front of me.

I shrugged and picked up the toast and started eating. "I hate to say it, but it's ok. I think I have finally got used to the idea that Rosalie will never like me."

Edward growled lightly, "Well she needs to get used to it," he grabbed my hands, "because I am not leaving you ever again."

My throat closed up and my eyes started welling up with tears. "Bella, I love you. I think this whole situation has proved one thing."

"What?" I asked rather stupidly and ruined the moment.

He laughed, "our love is so strong that nothing can keep us apart."

The tears started to flow. I wiped my eyes and sniffed. "I hate to ask Edward, but if Alice hadn't seen Victoria would you have come back or would I still be alone?"

He pulled his hands away from mine and then closely studied his. After minutes in silence, "Bella, I know this may be hard for you to believe but I was always going to come back. I just didn't know when."

I nodded, well at least he gave me the truth, "but that doesn't matter now," he said, "I'm here now and I am never leaving you again Isabella Swan. I love you. You are my life."

I was sobbing now, a real basket case. "I hate being called Isabella." I said attempting to laugh through the tears but it ended up more like a hiccup. I turned to him and grabbed his face, "I love you too Edward Cullen. No matter what." And then he kissed me and it was perfect.

"Well it's about bloody time!"

Edward groaned lightly against my lips and then broke the kiss, "Nice hunt Alice?"

"No too bad," she looked from Edward to me, "but I think I would have liked it much better here." She paused, "that was truly beautiful. I should try and sell it to a soap opera."

Edward growled and Alice laughed, "Kidding." She said putting her hands up in the air. She turned to me, "hope you know what you're getting into. This one has no sense of humor." Edward glared at her, "anyway I have to be somewhere that isn't here because I like my head." She said smiling at me. As she left she threw a glare at Edward. I was glad I couldn't read her mind at that point.

Edward sighed and placed his head in his hands, "right, where were we?"

"You where kissing her." Alice yelled from upstairs and then burst into hysterics.

Edward rolled his eyes, "I really do love you and I'm sorry you are stuck with my deformed family."

I shrugged lightly, "I'm sure I'll survive and I love you to. Forever."

"Forever." He confirmed.

**Author's Note: Hope you liked! Keep up the reviews. Love them!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight**

Chapter 17

"Gez guys get a room or something." Alice yelled from upstairs.

Edward groaned and I giggled. It was funny. "Get over it Alice," I yelled after her, "be happy we're back together again."

In a blink she was back in the kitchen. She wrapped her arms around me, "I know, it's wonderful isn't it? I can't wait to tell Esme she'll be excited to." She squealed. She turned to Edward, "it's about bloody time. It's only taken almost a year." She turned back to me, "boys." She rolled her eyes and headed out the room. "I'm going to find Jasper. Not that you probably care." She floated out the room with a departing sigh and threw a "lovebirds" over her shoulder.

I was glad to see that Edward was smiling. I thought he was going to rip her head off or something. I reached my hand out and grabbed his. I smiled at him contently. "This is nice." I murmured.

He sat down next to me and I placed my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes enjoying the silence. Our bliss was rudely interrupted minutes later by a loud Emmett and Jasper. It seemed that the Jasper had somehow managed to trip up Emmett which had resulted in a loud, really loud yelling contest between the two of them.

"It was not fair!" Emmett yelled, his voice bouncing off the walls "I said that you couldn't trip me up if I knew what you were doing."

"That is totally pointless," Jasper contradicted.

The boys made their way into the kitchen and saw Edward and I in a lover's embrace. "Whoo," Emmett said, "looks like Alice was right."

Jasper sighed, "You should know by now that you don't bet against Alice." He took a swipe at Emmett's head, which he managed to duck in time.

"Ha! Didn't get me that time!" he said poking his tongue out at Jasper acting like a two year old. Jasper responded by doing the same thing.

Edward rolled his eyes and I tried to keep a straight face. These guys were supposed to deadly vampires and here they were poking their tongues out at each other.

"See what I have to live with?" Edward asked me, whispering in my ear.

"Hey," Emmett said, temporarily distracted from his tongue poking session with Jasper, "I resent that!"

I got up from the table, "I think I'll go find Alice." I kissed Edward lightly and then hobbled up the stairs to Alice's room.

I could hear the boys arguing downstairs but being the only one in the house without super vampire hearing it was just muffled voices. I knocked lightly on Alice's door, "Come in Bella." She sang out. I opened the door and moved slowly into the room.

My eyes roamed the room. I had never been in Alice and Jasper's room before. It was simple. The largest wall in the room was taken up with a huge closet with mirrored doors. Alice, seeing my shock at the size of her closet, merely shrugged, "it's full. I have had to resort to putting some of my clothes out in the linen press, much to Esme disgust."

Shocked I nodded and sat down on the bed. It took a moment to realize that there was actually a bed in her room."You have a bed?" I asked in disbelief.

She looked at me, "of course we have a bed." She said as if was the most stupid thing I had ever said.

"But you don't sleep…"

She laughed, "Of course, Edward only has a couch." She looked at me seriously, "Jasper and I have a requirement for a bed."

I flushed red. I was such an idiot. Why would I even ask something that stupid? "Oh, Emmett stop laughing." Alice yelled.

I blushed a deeper shade of red I couldn't believe that they were listening to our conversation downstairs. "Would like to see my bed Bella?" Emmett asked popping his head in the room.

I just wanted to dig a hole in the ground and die. This was so embarrassing. Alice threw something at him. I had no idea what it was. It was just like a missile that managed to hit him. Edward appeared at his side and wacked him over the head. Emmett rubbed his head, "Ow that hurt." and he went to hit Edward in his solarplexes but he was too fast and dodged it.

"Oi, no fighting in my room!" Alice yelled.

"Our room." Jasper corrected.

Alice rolled her eyes and turned to Emmett, "Don't forget I won the bet so we are going shopping."

Emmett groaned and Edward and Jasper burst into hysterics. I was confused. Seeing the confusion on my face Edward explained, "Alice and Emmett were taking bets about when we would get back together again."

I looked at Alice, "That wasn't very nice."

Alice smiled sweetly and shrugged, "We were bored and it was sunny so there was nothing better to do."

I shook my head and looked at Edward to continue, "Alice said we would be all lovey-dovey today and Emmett said it would be at least another week. Stupid him."

"Thought you make him feel some pain Bella. You disappoint me." Emmett said shaking his head.

I shrugged, "I'm sure you will get over it Emmett." I said smiling.

Edward laughed, "I doubt that." He paused to regain himself from the hysterics that had overcome him, "Alice decided that if he lost she would get to re-do his entire wardrobe." He burst into laughter again, this time joined with Jasper.

Alice smiled evilly, "yep, and I'm thinking pink."

"No" Emmett yelled collapsing to his knees, "I'll do anything. Just not pink!"

Alice shrugged, "Rose will like it. She loves pink."

I believe that if Emmett could have cried he would have been bawling at this moment.

"Edward…" he started, turning to Edward for support.

Edward shrugged, "you should know better than to bet against Alice."

"I know, I know. I just got so carried away I forgot."

Rosalie chose that moment to enter the room as well. Alice sighed, "This is only a small room people."

Rosalie looked at her and then turned to Emmett, "What did you get so carried away with that you forgot?"

**A/N: Ok I chose to end it there because I was having too much fun writing that part that I could have just gone on and on and on. So I'll break it up and give you some more next chapter. Sorry about all the confusion, but in summary have decided to keep on writing the story because there is still heaps of unresolved issues that need to be addressed. Hoping to update soon although I am in the middle of exams and should be studying so we shall see how I go. Keep up the review. I love them!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Emmett hung his head in shame, "the bet" he muttered.

Rosalie arched a perfect eyebrow at him and then shook her head, "serves you right for betting against Alice. You would think that you would have learnt your lesson by now, it's only been like fifty years."

"Serves you right for using me as a betting tool" I muttered.

To my response Emmett shrugged and grinned stupidly, "wasn't the first time and I'm sure it won't be the last either." He turned to Rosalie making his face more serious, "Rose, I have learnt my lesson, but she just gets me so worked up sometimes."

Rosalie rubbed her forehead as if she had a headache, "what did you lose this time?" she asked exasperated.

"Nothing." Emmett said taking extreme interest in his shoes.

"I'm taking him shopping." Alice piped up grinning.

Rosalie looked at Emmett, "Well sweetie it could be much worse remember that time you bet Alice that you would beat her at a game of celebrity heads," she paused, "and anyway you need some new clothes…"

Emmett grinned, "That's right, hunting got interesting…"

Edward covered his ears, "Ahh stop thinking about it! Not fair!"

Emmett laughed evilly and screwed up his face in a way to show that he was concentrating on his thoughts very hard. Rosalie rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Alice and began discussing the pros and cons of clothing items that would be appropriate for Emmett.

"She's lying," he cried out as they turned the clothes discussion to pants, "she is going to put me in pink!"

Rosalie rolled her eyes again, "Don't be so melodramatic." Alice chocked back laughter, "and anyway what's wrong with pink?"

"I don't do pink" he growled.

Alice couldn't hold in the laughter anymore and it just burst out. I followed closely behind, my mental image of Emmett in a bright pink tight t-shirt with pink pants was classic! Edward and Jasper joined in. "Ahh." He screamed, "you're all against me!"

"Right," Alice said standing up from the bed, "time to hit the shops." She was grinning like a schoolgirl.

She headed for the door, grabbed the collar of Emmett's shirt and dragged him out of the room. His protests could be heard until the door slammed shut, although I was sure that my super-hearing-vampire family could still hear the protests as the car pulled out of the driveway.

Rosalie turned to leave the room, "This is great timing, with Emmett out the way means I have time to do my nails." She waved goodbye and then as she left the room muttered, "He really must learn" although it was more to herself than Jasper, Edward or me.

Edward held out his hand to me, "Let's go."

I grabbed his hand and nodded, not that I had any idea where we were going.

Our 'trip' didn't take long, it wasn't even at vampire speed. We crossed the hallway and entered Edward's room. I was slightly disappointed.

Upon seeing my face Edward chuckled lightly, "I am taking you somewhere else but I thought you might like to put some clothes on, other than my shirt." He paused, "although I must say it looks much better on you than it does me."

I blushed and dropped my head, "That seems highly doubtful." I muttered.

He pulled open the cupboard door and grabbed out some clothes, "Alice thought it might be a good idea if we had something here for you to wear, just in case…" he broke off.

I stood up on my tippy toes and pressed my lips to his, "Thank you." I murmured against his lips.

I was very happy when Edward deepened the kiss while, as always, he was the one to break it because I always got carried away. He pressed a kiss to my forehead and then left to room so I could get changed.

I pulled on my clothes carefully, attempting to not move my leg too much. As much as I need a shower I opted to forgo having one here because it meant that I would probably just stay here longer and not go home which would most likely result in Charlie sending out the dog-squad in an attempt to bring me back home.

The process of getting dressed that usually only took minutes this time was more like ten. The faster I tried to get dressed the worse it became and the more frustrated I became. Finally, after fifteen long, painful minutes I emerged from Edward's room dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. I now understood why Alice decided to dress me in a dress when she brought me home from the hospital.

"Ready?" he asked me, smiling.

I nodded, "Where to now?"

"Somewhere quite?"

I nodded.

"Meadow?" he questioned.

I nodded again.

That was all the encouragement he needed and he pulled me up on his back and jumped out of the window. I screamed, not expecting that. He chuckled lightly to himself. I responded by hitting him, causing more damage to me, rather than him.

The rest of the journey proceeded without anymore unexpected jumps or bashings.

He placed me down gently on the soft, green grass. The sun was shining and Edward was glistening in the sun. I just stared at him for the longest time. It didn't take him long to get frustrated and throw his hands up in the air.

"What are you thinking?" he practically begged, "Please tell me!"

I ran my hand along his cheek and then through his thick hair, "How beautiful you are."

He rolled his eyes, "Seriously?"

"I am being serious. You are the most beautiful human on this planet."

"I'm not human. I'm a monster. I almost killed you."

I sighed and buried my face in my hands, "Edward. I hate it when you say that. You are not a monster and you will never kill me!"

"Then why do you keep dreaming about it?" he threw back at me.

I sighed, I knew we were going to have to have the conversation about my dreams but I didn't really want to deal with it right now. At the moment I just wanted it to be Me and Edward, Bella and Edward, Edward and I. I wanted nothing else to matter in the world expect the both of us right then and there.

"Can we please talk about that later?" I asked, "I just want to enjoy this moment."

"We need to talk about it Bella." He grabbed my hands, "We have so many unresolved issues that we need to address before it all goes back to the way it was."

"Well can't we just pretend, for today, that you never left and that everything is still the way it was before you left?"

He sighed in defeat. "Ok fine. But for today only. Tomorrow we have big things to talk about."

I smiled and hoped that he didn't realize that tomorrow was in fact Monday and that having school would make it hard to have such a serious talk which meant that we would have all week before we could have the serious talk.

We both laid on the grass watching the clouds roll by and slowly watching the sun set behind the mountains. It was almost dark when Edward helped me up and we returned to the house. Edward promised to take me home as soon as I said goodbye to the others. This was actually just an excuse, I really just wanted to see if Alice had in fact put Emmett in pink clothing.

Edward seemed to work out the real reason that I wanted to go back to his place, but he said nothing. Secretly I knew he wanted to see Emmett in pink as well.

When we got back to the house I didn't have to have super-vampire hearing to hear the wails of protest coming from Emmett. Edward looked strangely excited about the prospect of seeing what was going on inside. Although he did have the advantage of hearing peoples thoughts as well.

"You are going to love this" he whispered into my ear and he lead me through the house and into the lounge room.

There, in the middle of the room was Emmett in a pair of jeans and a pink-button-up shirt. After I got over the shock of it, I bit on my lip in an attempt to not burst out laughing. I wasn't the only one, Jasper was in the corner, looking like he was in pain, only this time I knew that it wasn't because of my blood. Alice looked proudly at her shopping skills and Rosalie was telling Emmett that it really didn't look that bad.

"I must say Emmett," I said choking back on the laughter, "pink really does suit you."

If looks could kill, Emmett would have just murdered me, "It's not pink" he said through gritted teeth, "It's salmon."

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry to leave it there but I always get a kick out of guys who wear pink and call it salmon in an attempt to be more manly! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I love you all! Next chapter will be some Charlie and Edward stuff…hopefully…I might get distracted again and go on a tangent about pink clothes again…Update soon. **

**xxx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

Chapter 19

I couldn't help it. I tried as hard as I could it hold in the laughter. Staring at Emmett for any duration of time longer than a second made this almost impossible. I bit my lip so hard I was concerned that I was going to actually draw blood. Edward elbowed me and shot me a warning look. I put my hand over my mouth as a small chuckle released itself. I think the worse part of the whole situation was that Emmett had somehow deluded himself into thinking that pink actually looked good on him.

I made the mistake of looking at Jasper who looked like he was in pain. It was the look he had when I was around and he hadn't fed but not quite so scary looking. I turned my body into Edward's and as I buried my head against his chest allowed the laughter to pour out. Jasper followed closely behind me, although he didn't have someone to muffle the loud laughter that was now echoing against the walls. Edward followed Jasper and this really pissed off Emmett who lunged at Jasper.

They were rolling around on the ground fighting when Esme entered the house. "What do you think you are doing?" she yelled. The boys halted. I had never heard Esme yell, didn't think she had it in her. Both the boys got up from the floor and hung their heads in shame. "What is the meaning of all that nonsense? Didn't I raise you better?"

"He laughed at me." Emmett muttered pointing at Jasper.

"Not at him, his shirt." Jasper defended.

Esme looked at the shirt, "It's pink."

"Salmon." Emmett corrected.

Esme shrugged, "next time you boys decide to fight over the color of a shirt, take it outside and don't ruing my house." She turned to leave the room. She was almost out the room when she turned back as an afterthought, "Pink suits you Emmett." Then she left the room.

"It's salmon." He called after her. Jasper went back to having fits of laughter.

I lost it, again. Edward was rubbing my back in attempt to calm me down. Alice was mad. She was grating her teeth and it I didn't need to have super-vampire hearing to hear it. "Just because you have no fashion sense Bella, doesn't mean you can laugh at fashion."

Afraid to speak in case I burst out in laughter again I settled for a nod.

Edward turned his attention to Alice, "Yeah that sounds a good idea."

"What?" I asked turning from Alice to Edward questioningly.

"Charlie."

Opps, I forgot about Charlie again. He wasn't going to be happy. "Is he mad" I asked quietly.

Alice nodded, "would probably be for the best if you go home and see him."

Sighing I nodded and after hugging Alice I followed Edward out to the Volvo. He opened the passenger front door for me and then rushed around to the driver's seat. Once we made it back to my house we sat out the front in the car for a few minutes in silence.

"How mad is he?" I asked after a couple of minutes, not being able to deal with the silence any longer.

"First it was concern but now he knows you are out the front and with me he isn't too happy. He's planning on having a concerned father talk to me."

I groaned and put my head in my hands, "right, might as well get it over then."

Edward got out of the car and at a human pace went around and opened my door. He led me to the door with his hand on the small of my back guiding me. Before I opened the door he placed a light kiss on my forehead and whispered, "Don't worry. It will be alright."

"Glad you're confident." I muttered as I opened the door and headed into the hallway.

We were almost instantly greeted by Charlie who didn't look too happy. "Hi Dad." I muttered, not making eye contact.

"Isabella." He said, I gulped, the use of my whole name only meant one thing…trouble. "Edward."

Edward nodded, "Evening Charlie. How have you been?"

Charlie snorted, "Was fine till you decided to come back and mess everything up for Bella again."

"Sir, I never meant to do nothing to hurt Bella." Edward said in an attempt to defend himself.

Charlie turned to me, "Bella why don't you go upstairs and I will deal with you later. Edward and I need to have a little talk."

I nodded reluctantly. I really didn't like the idea of leaving Edward alone with Charlie. Even though Edward was a vampire there was almost nothing more dangerous than a concerned/angry father. I made my way slowly up the stairs. When I reached the landing I took one last glance back, saw Charlie walk into the kitchen, and Edward followed closely behind. Knowing I had no chance at hearing what the conversation was about I resigned to going to my bedroom. I slammed the door behind me to give Charlie the hint that I was now safely away from overhearing anything.

I collapsed down on the bed and waited. I could slowly feel myself drifting in slumber when there was a light tap at the window. After I got my heartbeat back to a normal level I slowly and cautiously headed over to the window. I opened it to see Alice standing on the ground smiling. I stood back and within moments she was in the room with me.

"Alice!" I exclaimed.

"Don't know how Edward does it every night, climbing into that window of ours. I swear I could have ripped something or broken a nail." She said checking herself over in the mirror to ensure there was no damage to her clothes.

"I knew Charlie would leave you out the loop so I'd thought I'd come over and help you eavesdrop." She explained, grinning, as she perched herself on my bed.

I nodded and joined her on the bed. She surveyed my concerned face, "Don't worry, you haven't missed anything yet. Charlie is trying to work out how to approach the subject without annoying you. Personally I think he should go for it. Edward can look after himself."

"It's not Edward I'm worried about." I muttered.

After a couple of moments Alice squealed in delight, "Here we go."

I mentally shuttered, yes here we go.

Edward's POV

I sat in the kitchen waiting for Charlie to say something. Anything. Sometimes it was such a pain to know what people are thinking. All I wanted to say was, "Yes Charlie I get the message I will never hurt Bella again." But nothing is ever that easy.

_Come on Charlie pull it together._ He thought to himself, _you are the Chief of Police .You can deal with your daughter's boyfriend._

I smiled to myself. If only he knew. If Charlie knew the truth there was no way he would let me anywhere near his daughter or even allow us to continue living in the town.

I could hear Bella upstairs talking to Alice, should have known that she wouldn't want to miss out on the next chapter in the saga that is Bella's and I's relationship. But on a positive note at least she had come alone. I could actually see Emmett sitting up in Bella's room with a bowl of popcorn listening. Although he would probably only throw the popcorn seeing they don't do a blood flavored version.

I shook my head in an attempt to get the stupid thoughts out of my head. I really just wished that Charlie would get it over and done with.

Eventually he joined me at the table and stared into my eyes. "Now Edward," he started, "I'm going to start with the first basic and most important rule. If you ever, ever hurt my little girl again I swear to God you will wish you were dead."

I nodded mutely and he took this as the message to continue, "Rule number two, whenever you want to see my daughter it will be under the supervision of either myself or your father." I smiled lightly at the idea of Carlisle having to supervise Bella and I. "Rule three, Bella will be home by nine o'clock every night no matter what. Rule number four, you will not leave Forks unless I grant permission…" I tuned out, knowing that he still had eleven other rules to go through.

I could hear Alice upstairs laughing at me and Bella was groaning. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Bella was coming to join us.

Charlie was going through rule number eight, Bella will not be allowed to sit with you during school hours because I was a distraction and she needed to pass senior year, when Bella burst into the kitchen.

"Oh Char…Dad." She said angrily, "Edward gets to picture. I get the picture. We are not allowed to do anything unless you say so."

Charlie seemed surprised that Bella had actually interrupted his list of rules. "Isabella," Bella cringed at the use of her whole name, "this has nothing to do with you. You and I will be having a discussion later."

Bella rolled her eyes and defiantly sat down at the table, "Dad, you might as well tell us both at the same time. Saves extra work." She smiled sweetly.

Charlie seemed to accept this and then started listing off the rules from the start. Bella groaned and placed her head in her hands. By the time he reached rule number fifteen Bella had had enough. She stood up from her chair, "Ok Dad, we get the message." She grabbed my hand and then lead me from the room.

Charlie opened and closed his mouth like a fish. "Bella, I'm not done yet."

Bella sighed and turned and faced her father, "Edward gets the message. He knows the rules."

"How can he know all the rules Bella? I haven't finished going through them yet."

Bella obviously hadn't thought it through properly so I stepped in and lied, "Carlisle gave me pretty much the same rules, Sir. So I promise that we will not break any of your rules."

Charlie nodded and seemed to accept my lie. "It's good to know that your father wants the best as well."

I nodded and Bella lead me up the stairs towards her bedroom. Charlie coughed drawing her attention to him rather than her determination to get me upstairs.

Sighing Bella turned and faced him, "Dad, we are not breaking any rules."

"I think you are Bella."

Bella shook her head, "nope rule number seven was that Edward had to be out of the house by nine and its only eight." She smiled sweetly at her father and then proceeded to climb the stairs.

"I'm changing the rule Bella. Not only does he have to be out of the house by nine but you always must be accompanied by an adult."

Bella was holding onto my hand so hard that if my skin wasn't like granite she would have broken my hand. She turned and went back into the kitchen, "Dad we need sometime alone!" she yelled.

"Nope." Charlie said crossing his arms over his chest, "don't know if I can trust him."

Bella screamed in annoyance, "You are so frustrating! We won't do anything. Can you please trust me? I'm not ten anymore Dad."

Charlie sighed, "It's not that I don't trust you Bella…"

"You don't." she yelled back, "With all your stupid rules you have put a leash around my neck."

"It is for the best." He retorted.

"Look Dad." She attempted to reason, "Edward and I will follow your rules but we do need to have some time alone!"

I stepped forward, "Sir, I promise I won't do anything that you won't approve of."

Charlie grunted at me. Turning to his daughter, he could see the unshed tears in her eyes he sighed in defeat. "Ok fine."

Bella went to him and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Then she turned to me and headed up the stairs. "But I reserve the right to check on you at any moment."

"Fine." She called after him.

Smiling she turned to me and kissed me lightly on the lips, "I love you." She muttered, "and I am so sorry about my father."

I laughed gently and then pulled her up into my arms, "I love you too Bella. You are my everything."

Bella POV

Edward carried me up into my bedroom and placed me lightly on the bed.

"You can come out Alice." Edward called.

Grinning Alice appeared. "Well that went well." She said cheekily, "Can't wait till you tell Carlisle he has to supervise you." She started to laugh.

Edward growled at her and lunged at her. She dogged it and Edward went crashing into my wardrobe. "Shh" I said, "I don't want to give Charlie an excuse to kick you out."

"BELLA!" Charlie yelled from downstairs.

I turned to Edward, "Great now you have done it."

"BELLA!" Charlie's voice got louder. He was obviously heading up the stairs. Alice quickly jumped out the window and Edward sat himself down at my desk picking up the book that I was reading. I headed over to the door and opened it.

"Sorry Dad," I called, "I bumped into my wardrobe when I came upstairs. No biggy."

"Are you sure?" Charlie asked unconvinced.

"Yeah, no harm done."

"It sounded more like a crash." He said as he appeared in my doorway. He looked in the room and saw Edward 'reading' and then checked for damage on the wardrobe. He shrugged, "you ok?"

I threw my arms up in the air, "Yeah no damage. Edward caught me." At hearing his name Edward looked up, with a look on surprise on his face as if he couldn't believe we were talking about him.

"Is this true?" Charlie asked.

Edward nodded and then returned his attention to his book. Charlie seemed satisfied with our excuse and then left the room. I closed the door behind him and sighed in relief.

"He didn't believe you." Alice piped up as she reentered the room. "You need to lie better Bella."

I threw a pillow at her, which she caught easily, "usually it's a good thing when people can't lie."

"Most people don't hang around with vampires." She responded.

I opened my mouth with all good intentions of rebutting her comment but Edward placed my book down and then turned to his sister, "don't you have somewhere to be?" he asked.

"Nope." Alice said making herself comfortable on my bed. Edward growled at her lightly. She sighed and threw her hands up in the air, "fine I get the message. I'm going." She came over to me, hugged me, put her tongue out at Edward and then jumped from the window.

"Real mature Alice." Edward called after her.

"Bye Alice," I called after her, "sorry I laughed at Emmett's shirt."

"She accepts your apology." Edward said coming over to me and wrapping his arms around my waist. He placed a light kiss on my neck.

"I can't believe I only have half an hour with you before Charlie kicks you out the house." I turned to him, "will you come back tonight?" I asked hopefully.

Edward kissed me lightly again, only this time on the lips "of course."

I laid down the bed and Edward wrapped his arms around me. I yawned. "Tired?' he asked.

I groaned and nodded lightly, "must be nice not having to sleep." I muttered as I closed my eyes.

He laughed lightly, "I like watching you sleep Bella."

"That's cause you're weird." I said cheekily.

Edward laughed lightly, "This is probably true."

I snuggled closer to him, ignoring the chattering of my teeth, "but that's why I love you."

He placed a kiss on my forehead and wrapped a blanket around me, "and I love you because you are a klutz and I get to always save you from the evils that are snow, wardrobes..." he continued to list off the things I had run into, slipped over, and everything thing else that I done to injure myself.

I playful punched him, "be serious."

He looked at me with mock shock, "I am. How could you suggest otherwise?"

I giggled lightly and got up from the bed and grabbed a jumper out of my draw and picked up my book. I put the jumper on and climbed back on the bed and started reading. Edward laughed, "I'm offended. You pick a book over me."

"This isn't just any book." I said thrusting it into his face, "It's _Pride and Prejudice_."

Edward grunted in typical male way, "It's a romance novel."

"Don't care what you think." I said holding the book to my chest like it was a baby, "Every girl needs a Mr. Darcy."

"Am I your Mr. Darcy?" Edward asked me.

I shrugged, "you were." He looked at me surprised, "but when you insult my book I have to wonder."

He laughed, "So I am no longer your Mr. Darcy because I laughed at your book?" I nodded. He chuckled lightly again, "so if I do this do I get to be your Mr. Darcy again?" He grabbed the book from me and pulled me closer to him and he kissed me. Properly. None of that boring restrained stuff. The best part was that Edward was so into the kiss that he didn't hear Charlie enter my room.

We broke apart when Charlie coughed loudly. We broke apart and I flushed bright red. "Bella." He said fairly restrained seeing the veins were popping out from his neck, "Edward. Its almost nine."

Edward got up from my bed, place one final parting kiss on my lips, "I'll be back soon." He muttered quietly, "Charlie." He nodded and then left the room.

Charlie waited until the sound of gravel under car tires sounded before he turned on me, "Bella." He started.

I didn't wait for the lecture. I just muttered sorry and then headed to the shower. I showered quickly, got in my pajamas and then got into bed. I slammed my door behind me to make sure Charlie heard that I was going to bed. I was tucked up under my bedspread reading my book when Edward returned.

I smiled at him, "Hi."

He looked at me closely trying to work out what happened once he left. "So?" he asked.

I giggled, "So what?"

"What happened? Charlie is too interested in the game to think about what happened."

I shrugged, "nothing much. He was going to lecture me but I didn't give him the chance."

He laughed, "Don't be too confident. There's always tomorrow."

I yawned and placed my book down. "Mmm tomorrow. School."

"Yes, school."

"Will you be there?" I muttered almost asleep.

"Of course." He placed a kiss lightly on my lips, "Sleep Bella."

I drifted off into slumber. Dreaming only good dreams of Edward.

**A/N: ok guys!! Hope you liked the chapter. I just kept on writing and didn't realize how long it actually was. Sorry it's taken me a while to update but I had exams and assignments and all that boring stuff. But now on holidays so hopefully will get more updates up faster!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

Chapter 20

I woke early and alone the next morning. I sat up quickly in bed and looked around my room, hoping that he would still be here. I sighed in disappointment and collapsed against the pillows. Not having Edward there was reason enough for me to not get out of bed and go to school.

I rolled onto my side and my hand swept against paper. Sitting up quickly in the bed I allowed my eyes to focus in the dark to read the note. _Bella,_ it said in Edward's neat elegant scrawl,_ I have gone home to change and get the car. I will be back soon to take you to school. Always my love, Edward._ I held the note to my chest and sighed in contentment. He still loved me. Looking at the time, I decided that Edward would be back soon and threw off the covers and headed to the bathroom. I showered and got dressed quickly and made my way downstairs for breakfast.

I decided to actually make an effort at eating a proper breakfast this morning so instead of eating cereal out of the box I actually put it in a bowl and added milk. I was sitting at the table flicking through the paper when Edward strolled through the door carrying an armful of papers. He dropped the paperwork on the table and kissed me lightly. He screwed up his face, "How can you eat that? Tastes terrible." He asked.

I chuckled lightly, "Well it's easy, you put it in your mouth and chew." I said cheekily.

"Doesn't mean it tastes good." He muttered.

I tapped him lightly, "don't dis my cornflakes."

He rolled his eyes and sat down at the table pushing his bunch of papers in front of me. My eyes moved slightly to the letterhead and I groaned. "College applications?" I whined.

He nodded, "we are almost finished our high school education Bella. You need to think about your future."

I groaned and placed my head in my hands, "you sound so much like Charlie its annoying."

Edward laughed, "finally something we agree on."

"Where are you going?" I threw back at him.

He shrugged uninterested, "I have a few options but I want to see where you get accepted first before I accept."

I grunted, "Typical." I turned my concentration to the application forms. I shifted the forms around, not really paying any attention to the schools. "They are just so long and repetitive." I kept flicking through the never ending pages of questions. I let out a squeal, "they want me to write an essay about why they should accept me? This is crap."

Edward shrugged, "you get used to it." He stood up, "but that can be later. We have to get to school."

I got up as well and just as I was about to head out the door the phone rang. I looked at Edward and then went inside to answer it.

"Hello." I said, a little bit breathless.

"Bells!" the voice boomed down the other end, "thought you would be at school."

"Jacob!" I all but squealed, "You just caught us. We were about to head out the door…"

"We?" he asked me cutting me off.

"Yeah, Edward…"

"Oh" he sounded disappointed, "so it does mean you are back with the bloodsucker then."

"Jacob." I said getting annoyed and frustrated.

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry." I could almost imagine him putting his arms up in the air in defense. "Was just going to ask if you wanted to head over after school but seeing you're with the lee…"

I cut him off, "Jake I can't wait to see you this afternoon. I'll come straight from school."

"Seriously?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. But I have to go now otherwise I'll be late for school and then probably get a detention or something and then get held back tonight and then that means less time with you."

"Ok, ok." He said quickly, "see you later." And he was gone.

I placed the phone back on the hook and turned to see Edward leaning against the doorframe. I pointed my finger at him, "Don't say a word. I'm going to see him tonight whether you like it or not."

I was surprised that he didn't try to argue with me, "fine but I'll drop you at the border and pick you up."

I smiled, "thank you." I stood on my tippy toes and kissed him lightly on the cheek, "I love you."

He chuckled lightly, "I love you too."

We headed out to the car and seeing we were running really late Edward drove really fast, much to my disapproval. We made it to school, alive, somehow and were greeted by Alice. She smiled lightly and embraced me in a hug.

"I've missed you Bella."

"Ahh Alice, its only been, like, one night since I last saw you."

"Yes but I'm not sure if Edward will decide to leave again so I'm going to tell you always that I miss you being around and that I love you."

Edward coughed lightly and I felt really embarrassed and awkward. "Thanks Alice."

Alice rolled her eyes, "fine Edward." She said Edward's name more like Ed-Ward pronouncing all the syllables. "Bye Bella." She said waving and she headed off to her class.

I looked at Edward, searching his eyes for some form of an answer. Seeing my expression he merely shrugged. "She's just being cautious."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "are you going to leave me again?"

He threw his head back and laughed as if I made some huge joke, when in fact I was being one hundred percent serious. I glared at him. Seeing my expression he abrubtly stopped, "Bella, do you really think I would have given you application forms to all those Colleges if I didn't want to be with you?"

I looked down at my shoes, "I didn't know."

"Did know what?"

"That you wanted to go to the same College as me."

He rolled his eyes, "Of course I do. I want to spend all my waking hours with you."

I rolled my eyes at his lame joke, "ha ha ha." I said sarcastically.

The bell rang and Edward grabbed my hand and lead me to class. We walked into history and I took my seat and Edward somehow managed to get the seat next to me, which was previously filled by someone else. I glanced sideways at him and he shot me a grin. I rolled my eyes and dropped my head into my chin as the teacher starting droning on about the American Civil War.

Somehow, mercifully, the day ended. As I walked with Edward to his car I was basically bouncing, well bouncing as much as someone which an injured leg could. Edward rolled his eyes at me, "I wish you were this excited about seeing me." He muttered.

I punched him lightly, "I'm always happy to see you. But I'm seeing Jacob!" At the time this seemed like a good thing to say, but maybe not to my angry, jealous, vampire boyfriend.

We reached his car and he opened the door for me. We were about to pull out of the school when there was a light tap on my window. I jumped. There was Alice, smiling and waving.

"Hi Bella." She said as I wound down my window. "Good day at school?"

I rolled my eyes and shrugged, "the usual."

She nodded and then leaned into the car and whispered into my ear, in an attempt to keep something secret from Edward. Yeah right!

"He's going to be very bored and annoying this afternoon while you're with the dogs."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm sure he'll be fine."

Alice retracted her head from the car and I swear she muttered "yeah right" but couldn't be sure.

Edward gunned the car and sped out of the school.

"Just slow it about a bit, please." I begged him, "knowing Charlie he's probably following us."

"He's not."

I sighed. "Edward." I exclaimed, "Jake is my best friend. You are just going to have to accept that he is as much as a part of my life as you are. I love you both…" his shoulders tensed at that confession, "you are going to have to accept that about me. He is going to have to do the same thing in regards to you."

The rest of the drive was in silence. We made it to the border and there waiting on the other side was Jacob. Edward stopped the car, helped me out and then walked a few steps then stopped. I was ahead of him and turned when I realized he wasn't following me anymore.

"This is as far as I go." I nodded, "call me when you are ready to go and I'll come and get you." I nodded again, "does Charlie know where you are?" I shook my head, "maybe you should call him" I nodded. He smiled lightly, kissed me on the forehead and whispered, "be safe."

He headed back to the car, got in, did a U turn and drove off into the distance.

I headed over to Jacob, who was leaning on the side of his Dad's car. He beamed at me and then pulled me into a huge, back-breaking hug. "Good to see you Bells."

I let some wind out of my lungs and wheezed out, "can't breath Jake."

"Opps, sorry." He said chuckling, "forget how breakable you are sometimes."

I rolled my eyes and got in his car. We drove in silence for a little while, heading back to the Reservation.

"So you're back with the leech then?" Jacob asked after, what I can only assume was the longest amount of time he could go without finding out all the details so he could report back to the rest of his gang.

I rolled my eyes, "I really wish you wouldn't call him that. Especially behind his back."

He barked a laugh, "Don't be silly Bells. I'm not stupid. I'll call him a leech to his face as well." He was grinning stupidly now.

I sighed in defeat, knowing that I would never win that argument. "Yes Edward and I are together, again."

"Well he could always disappear again." Jacob muttered. I hit him on the arm, doing more damage to me than him. I could almost see the clogs moving in his brain working out a way to make Edward leave me again.

"Jake." I started, unsure on how to branch the subject without Jacob driving the car into a tree.

"Yes." He said slowly.

"I love Edward. You have always known that." He stiffened at my words, "but I also love you. I come as a package you can't have me with Edward and he can't have me without you."

He sighed, "Ok Bells. I'll be good. But can I ask one more question?"

I raised an eyebrow in question and then nodded. He continued, "What do you see in him? I mean what's the difference between him and me?"

I flushed red. This was a question that I wasn't expecting nor did I know how to answer it. I shrugged, "I don't think I can answer that" I said.

He grunted and then turned his concentration back to the road, "don't worry about it. Didn't think you would have answered it anyway."

"Jake" I said exasperated, "it's not that I don't want to answer it, it's just I don't know how to put it into words."

"Then why not me? I'm all male."

I laughed, which was the wrong thing to do but I couldn't help myself. The way he said it, it was like a child who was begging for lollies. Jake, however was getting mad. He was starting to shake and I attempted to try and calm him down.

I rubbed his shoulder soothingly, "Jake, you cant really be all man. You're a wolf."

He laughed a little and the veins in his neck disappeared, "I'm more man than your bloodsucker."

I closed my eyes and rubbed my fingers against my forehead. I started to wonder if this was the only thing Jacob and I would ever talk about. Edward, Jacob playing tug-o-war with me being the rope. I don't think I would be able to do it much longer.

"Look," I practically yelled, "can you do one thing for me…"

He shrugged, "Anything." He paused, "well unless it involves your leech."

I breathed in and out heavily and ignored his last comment, "Can you at least pretend to be nice to Edward when he and I are around and when I'm spending time with you if you can't say anything nice about him then don't say anything."

He shrugged, "whatever."

We had finally made it to Jacob's house and I got out the car and headed up his front porch. He opened the door for me and led me into the lounge room.

"Can I use your phone?" I asked Jacob, "I have to call Charlie so he doesn't go over and kill Edward for breaking his rules."

He laughed, "I should say no just to see Charlie send the dogs onto the bloodsuckers but because he will probably kill you as well…sure use it. You know where it is."

I headed into the kitchen and called Charlie. After having talked to him for at least five minutes assuring him that I wasn't with Edward and just lying about being with Jacob and having passed the phone to Jacob who talked to Charlie for another good five minutes and then assured him that I would be going nowhere near any Cullen's that evening he hung up the phone.

Jacob was grinning when he turned back to me, "he said his rules don't apply when you're with me."

I rolled my eyes, "I kind of gathered that."

He continued grinning, "This means he likes me more than he does your boyfriend."

I rolled my eyes and ignored the question. "Maybe you should go out with me then." He added somewhat optimistic.

"Jake. I think that if we started dating Charlie wouldn't like you much either."

He laughed, "Sure he would. He likes me."

I rolled my eyes into the back of my head and shook my head. "Ok now on that completely different topic…" Jacob laughed.

The rest of the afternoon passed without any more mentions of being a couple or of Edward. It was only when Jacob's stomach started making noises that it reminded me that Charlie would be home and wanting his dinner. Jacob drove me back to the border and Edward was there waiting for me, leaning against the bonnet of the Volvo.

Seeing the car approach he straightened up. I got out of the Rabbit, hugged Jacob and hurried over to Edward. I hugged Edward and breathed in his sent. He opened the door for me and then we sped off towards my house.

"Have fun?" he asked curtly.

I nodded, "Yeah was good to see Jake again."

"He's cocky."

"I wouldn't worry about it."

Edward decided to drop the subject which was something I was thankful of. He looked at me and grinned, "You smell like wet dog."

I smiled at him and kissed him. "Better?" I asked.

"At little" he murmured.

Edward parked the car out the front of my house. I kissed him again and got out the car. "See you later tonight?" I asked leaning against the doorframe.

He nodded, "If you want."

I rolled my eyes, "of course I want you to come."

"Then I shall see you later." I closed the door and he wound down the window, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Winding up the window he drove off and I headed into the house.

**Authors Note: Hi all!! Sorry its taken me a while to update, been real busy with work. This chapter came by special request from a close friend of mine who read my story and said it was good…only needed more Jacob. So Christina this chapter is for you! Please review and I'll update soon.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, as usual.**

Chapter 21

The rest of the week passed quickly. I spent the days at school, the designated hours with Edward, and Charlie, and the evenings in Edward's arms sleeping. By the time the weekend arrived we had got ourselves into a routine that was breaking pretty much all of Charlie's stupid rules. I kept in contact with Jacob but hadn't seen him again.

It was Saturday night and Charlie had allowed a little extra time to be in the house. I initially thought this was due to it being the weekend, but alas no, as it turned out Edward was making me fill out college application forms and Charlie agreed with him that my education was important so Edward was allowed to stay an extra hour.

"Don't wanna do this anymore." I whined throwing down my pen and resting my head against the table.

Edward was getting frustrated with me, I had been complaining about having to do this since he told me I had to. "Bella." He pleaded, "Just get the essay written and then I'll fill out the rest."

I raised my head and looked at him confused, "but I have to sign my name like a hundred times."

He shrugged, "Bella, your signature is easy. It's just B Swan. I can sign it easily."

I went to hit him but not surprisingly he was too fast and I ended up whacking my hand on the table instead. "Ow." I whined cradling my hand.

Due to all of the noise Charlie left the lounge room and made his way into the kitchen with his serious dad face on, "What's going on here?"

"Nothing." I whimpered, trying to stop the tears from the pain that were welling up in my eyes from falling.

"Bella" Charlie said in his 'I know you're lying voice'.

"I wacked my hand on the table." I said throwing an angry glance at Edward.

Charlie shrugged and went back to watching whatever ball game he was watching. Well at least he had something causing a distraction that meant he wasn't in the same room as us criticizing our every move.

Edward sat back down at the table once he was sure I wasn't going to hit him anymore. I sighed and put my head back down on the table. "It's just too hard." I whined again.

Edward sighed as well, "Bella, please, just write the essay."

I gave in knowing that I wouldn't win the argument. I picked up the pen and started chewing the end of it, deep in thought. Edward groaned, "What are you thinking about?"

"My essay and what I have to write about." I said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Well just about your life and why you would be a good student for the school."

This gave me an idea and I grabbed my pen and started writing, making sure my arm was covering the paper so Edward couldn't see what I was writing. I had a cheeky grin on my face and this concerned Edward. He kept raising his neck in an attempt to see what I was writing. After about 10 minutes I put the pen down.

"Right done." I said smiling.

"Can I read it now?" Edward asked still trying to read the piece of paper.

"Nope," I said, his face turned into a frown and he looked upset, "I'll read it to you." He looked at little happier.

I cleared my voice in an attempt to seem more important; Edward just rolled his eyes in mild amusement.

"My name is Isabella Swan, but everyone calls me Bella unless they wish to die a painful death," I started; Edward had a look of concern on his face.

"Bella." He warned, sounding an awful lot like Charlie.

I ignored him continued as if he hadn't interrupted me, "I am a very standard boring person, well at least I was until I moved to the tiny town of Forks. One would think that moving from Phoenix to a small country town would make my life more boring, but alas this is not true. For the first few weeks I was normal, well as normal as can be when you're a klutz and everybody is staring at you like you're a new shiny toy or something. Things started getting interesting when this boy got involved. He wasn't you're normal type of person. Instead of running for the hills I became more interested in him. As it turned out my super detective skills resulted in me discovering he was a vampire. But a good vampire, who eats animals not humans…."

Edward had finally decided enough was enough and stood up from the table, "do you think this is a joke Bella?" he asked rather angrily.

"Well yeah," I said, "I'm getting to the good part."

"Well if you're going to act like that I'm going home." He grabbed his jacket, bid Charlie goodnight and left the house.

I was in shock. If I hadn't been so surprised by his reaction I would have chased after him, but I knew that by now he would be half way home. It was only supposed to be a joke. The tears started welling up in my eyes again. This time only from a pain in the heart, not hand.

Charlie walked into the kitchen and leaned against the doorframe. "You and Edward have an argument?" he asked. I could help but notice the slight amount of excitement at that possibility.

I shrugged and started gathering the paper up, "nothing I won't be able to fix" I said, "It was my fault anyway."

Charlie nodded and went back to the game. Once I had all the paper work gathered up I called out to Charlie that I was going to finish it up in my room and then go to bed. I climbed the stairs slowly, hoping that Edward would be in my room lazing on my bed like he usually did. I, however, wasn't surprised to open my door to find my room empty.

I sat at my desk and set to work on my applications, properly this time. After two hours I had two of them completed and decided it was time to go to bed. Showering quickly, I got myself into bed and drifted into a deep sleep plagued with nightmares.

After a crap night sleep I woke late the next day. 10.00am my alarm clock read. I got out of bed, checked the window, still closed so Edward probably didn't come back last night, and headed downstairs for breakfast.

I suppressed my shock as I entered the kitchen to see Charlie at the stove cooking eggs.

"Morning." He said turning away from the stove for a second, "Eggs?" he asked.

"Sure," I said, "need any help?"

"Nope. Just make yourself comfortable. Shouldn't be too much longer."

I sat myself down at the table and attempt to make small talk with Charlie. After Charlie had put my eggs in front of me he sat down as well. After he had covered every inch of his eggs with salt he spoke, "Got much planned for today?" he asked.

I shrugged as I put a bit of egg in my mouth.

"Esme called this morning," he started, I attempted to hold in my shock and attempt to not choke on a piece of toast, "she was wondering if you would like to join them for lunch."

"Would that be breaking one of your rules Dad?" I asked rather sweetly.

"Nope, rule 2, you can see each other as long as you are under the supervision of either me or Edward's parents."

I was surprised that Charlie had managed to remember all of his rules and what number they all were.

"How am I getting there?" I asked.

"I believe Alice is coming to get you." He looked as his watch, "at about 11."

I looked at the clock on the microwave, 10.40. I finished off my breakfast quickly and then rushed upstairs to get ready. I didn't worry about my clothes, because I knew either way that Alice would complain about them. So I just grabbed the first clean pair of pants and top that I found. I made a mental note to do the washing when I got home.

I was just doing my hair when the doorbell rang. I could hear the muffled tones of Charlie and Alice in the hallway. I grabbed my bag and rushed down the stairs. In my hurry I missed the last step and almost landed on my face if Alice hadn't been there to grab me. She smiled at me in an 'I knew it was coming' way. I waved goodbye to Charlie and followed Alice out to Carlisle's car. She didn't say anything until we were pulling away from the house, "So," she started, "Edward is mad at you."

I dropped my head in embarrassment, "it was only supposed to be a joke."

Alice shrugged, "from what I hear it was rather clever."

"I still feel bad."

"Don't worry about it. He'll get over it." She turned her concentration from the road to me for a brief second, "now in keeping with Charlie's rules…" I groaned, Alice shot me a warning glare, "Esme will be in the house listening but not in the same room."

"Really?" I asked.

Alice nodded, "It was the only way she would make the call."

I sighed, "Fine."

"I wouldn't worry too much though, all the others are out hunting and I'm going to join them once I have dropped you off."

I nodded and the rest of the drive was in silence, expect the music from the radio and Alice's occasional humming.

Once Alice had parked the car I got out and saw Edward was waiting for me on the porch. I ran up to him and threw my arms around his neck. "I'm sorry about last night." I said into his neck.

"It's alright." He said, "I'm sorry for my reaction."

"If it makes you feel any better I have finished two of the applications and the essay is a proper essay."

"Thank you." He said kissing the top of my head.

We headed into the house. Alice had disappeared; I assumed that she had gone in search of the others. Esme was watching some cooking show on the TV. She looked up when we entered the room and embraced me in a hug.

We headed up the stairs into Edward's room. I settled down on his chair and Edward had his back to me, pretending he was looking through his music collection.

"Edward?" I asked, "Everything ok?"

Edward sighed and turned to me, "Bella, it's time you told me about your dreams."

**A/N: Hi everyone!! I am so sorry it has taken me months to update, but in my defense I have been overseas! So even though I haven't updated in a long time I have the rest of the story worked out and even a sequel which is all set to go! So there aren't many chapters left to go in this story. Just need to work out how to end it. Hoping to have the whole story done by the end of the week. Please keep reviewing. I love them all. Hoping to get 100 reviews…only 15 to go!! Thanks everyone and more updates soon (and much quicker than this one!).**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 22

Dreams. I laid back on Edward's couch and contemplated his statement. _It's time you told me about your dreams._ I looked into his eyes, trying to see any kind of emotion. There was nothing, just emptiness. I sighed, "Edward, would you believe me if I told you it was nothing."

"No" he said firmly, "Bella, I don't want you to lie to me about this just because you feel you are doing the best thing for me."

I rolled my eyes, went up to him and grabbed his face between my hands, "Edward, I'm not lying to you. They mean nothing. They are just stupid dreams."

"Bella," Edward practically groaned, "I almost killed you. You scream in your sleep. It's my fault."

"No Edward, it's not." I sighed at slumped myself back down on his chair. "The dreams started once you left," I said quietly, talking more to myself than Edward, "All I would do is dream about you leaving me alone in the forest and I would scream for you to come back to me. I had the same dream for months after you left. Charlie was threatening to send me back to Mom or a hospital, who knows what else. So I started not sleeping. I would go days without sleep. Finally when I was so exhausted I slept, dreamlessly." I paused for a second, remembering the pain and emptiness I felt during Edward's absence. I shuttered, glad that he was back and that loneliness, pain and the empty feeling would no longer bother me because he was back. "Finally after probably six months I stopped dreaming about you. But every now and then there you would be, haunting my dreams. Then you came back," I looked at him with absolute hope in my eyes, "you came back, you saved me. But then you told me that you had wanted to kill me. The dreams came back. Only this time instead of leaving me you said 'this is the only way' or you would say 'Bella, you will always be mine and one day I will consume you' that was the one that scared me the most." I made eye contact with Edward for the first time since I had started talking about my dreams. "Now I only dream of is Victoria."

Edward came over to me and wrapped his arms around me. I rested my head against his chest. I hadn't realized that I was crying. He was rubbing my back and muttering some soothing words. "Don't worry Bella, I won't ever hurt you again."

"I know that." I muttered against his chest. My tears soaking his shirt.

"And we will get Victoria. I promise you that."

I nodded again, "so now you don't have to worry about my dreams."

Edward looked at me cheekily, "what about all those dreams you have when you are muttering my name. Surely that can't be a good thing."

I flushed red. "They are dreams…" I started, and then paused for a second, "about you." I finished really quietly.

He laughed with a small hint of evilness sneaking through, "good or bad?"

My face flushed to a deeper shade of red, "good" I muttered refusing to make eye contact with him.

Edward continued laughing. I attempted to throw a cushion at him but it, of course, missed him because I'm a bad shot but he still managed to catch it before it broke anything. After this deflation I turned to the real mature answer of poking my tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes, stopped laughing but was still grinning stupidly and grabbed my hand and led me out of his bedroom.

"The tribe is back." He said explaining why we were leaving his room, "and Emmett is mad."

As we descended down the stairs I looked out the large window and saw Emmett emerge from the forest making enough noise to wake the dead. He entered the house and slammed the door behind him in attempt to show how angry he was.

Edward groaned and whispered to me, "Jasper is bragging because he caught a bigger bear than Emmett."

Rosalie was the next to enter the house, "Emmett," she attempted to reason, "it's not that big of a deal."

Even I knew that was the wrong thing to say. Emmett spun around so he was facing Rosalie, "not that big of a deal?" he yelled. The mirror on the wall actually started swaying from side to side.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and headed up the stairs, "I'm not going to deal with you when you are in a mood like this." Then a few seconds later I heard a door slam upstairs.

"Do you want to go?" Edward asked me.

I shook my head, "no way, this is too exciting" I turned and faced Edward, "do you reckon Esme has popcorn?"

Edward stifled a laugh and shook his head, Emmett spun around facing him now, "Something funny Edward?" he asked spelling out all the syllables in Edward's name.

Edward threw his hands up in the air in an 'I'm innocent' kind of way. He then rounded to me. I was ready for some comment, but it never came. Instead Emmett threw his arms around me, in what, I'm sure, was supposed to be a hug but instead was a spine crushing hug. Once he put me down he smiled at me, "Didn't know you were here Bella."

Alice then entered the house, "Liar. You could smell here from a mile away." She walked up to me and hugged me in a nice, not spine breaking way. "Good to see you have sorted everything out. I never had any doubts." She said smiling cheekily and winking slightly.

I rolled my eyes and leaned back against Edward's solid body. I thought it might be safer because Jasper was just coming out of the forest now with Carlisle. Emmett had noticed this too, or heard, hard to tell and turned his attention from being nice Emmett to angry Emmett.

Jasper entered the house, surveyed everybody, noticed me, gave a slight nod, and then attempted to make his way up the stairs avoiding conflict. Emmett moved to fast, blocking the stairs. "Do you want to tell Bella what happened today?"

Jasper shook his head, "not really."

Emmett pretended to look shocked, "What? You don't want to brag to some else about how fabulous you are?"

Jasper just shook his head again. This was not the answer Emmett wanted so he growled and pounced on Jasper. They started fighting, but I couldn't see anything. It was just a blur colors. It all seemed to going well, I guess, until they hit something. There was a vase on the table, they had hit. All of a sudden it was like everything moved in slow motion. Edward lunged after the vase, Emmett and Jasper froze mid battle to see if they had broken Esme's vase, I decided to stay right out of it because I would only make the situation worse and Alice for some reason hadn't seen it coming, or maybe she did and she just wanted them to get into trouble.

The scene played out in slow motion; well at least it seemed like it. Edward was vertical in the air at one point, like Superman and then with a great thump (and a dent in the floor I'm sure) he missed the vase and it bounced on his back. Emmett decided then it was his turn to attempt to save the vase before it bounced of Edward's back and on to the floor, where in hindsight would probably not break because it wasn't that far. So then it was Emmett's turn to 'fly' through the air. He somehow hit the corner of the table the vase had been on and then is 'fly' turned into a 'fall'. Edward quickly rolled over, throwing the vase back up into the air again and Emmett landed on Edward in a rather unflattering position. Jasper then thought, now that the vase is in the air, I'm going to try and catch it. Emmett decided that he didn't want Jasper to have all the glory of saving the vase so he grabbed his legs and pulled. Needless to say Jasper ended up on Emmett and Edward and the vase ended up flying through the air and smashing into a thousand pieces.

The boys where all rolling around on the ground wrestling and arguing about whose fault it was that the vase had smashed. I didn't need vampire hearing to hear the sound of high heel shoes clicking against the wooden floor. Esme entered the room with her hands crossed against her chest. If her face could change color I am sure it would have been bright red in anger, but somehow Esme, quite convincingly managed to look very angry.

"Who did it?" she asked, with a surprising amount of calm.

The boys stopped fighting and turned and pointed to the offending person. Emmett was pointing at Jasper, Jasper at Emmett and Edward was using both arms to point at both Emmett and Jasper. I swallowed a laugh from escaping. The last thing I wanted was an angry Esme turning on me.

"Is it impossible for you boys to act your age?" Esme asked throwing her arms up in the air.

"I'll replace the vase" said Jasper rather quickly.

Esme rolled her eyes and shook her head, "It is, rather it was, an antique. You just can't replace it."

Jasper and Emmett dropped their heads, "Sorry Esme" they both muttered both of them taking a large interest in the shoe laces on their shoes.

I was surprised when Esme just turned and left the room. I was waiting for the yelling. It never came. I was actually rather disappointed.

"She's got to the point where she has decided to stop yelling at them because they never change." Edward whispered in my ear. I jumped. I wasn't excepting him to have returned to his original spot behind me.

I grabbed Edward's hand and lead him up to his bedroom. He looked at me quizzically. "What's up?" he asked.

I sighed and sat on the edge on his couch. I didn't say anything for a while. Edward groaned in frustration, "Please just tell me what's wrong Bella."

"I want you to change me." I said finally after what seemed like an eternity.

Edward collapsed next to me. He gently pushed me down so my head was nestled nicely under his arm. He began stroking my question. We laid like this for what felt like hours, but what was only a few minutes. "Bella, what's wrong with how we are now?"

I turned my body slightly so I was facing him. I stared deeply into his eyes, hoping he might give something, anything away. "We can never be together properly if I stay as a human." He opened his mouth to say something. I placed my finger over his mouth to stop him from interrupting. "I love you Edward. Without you I can't survive. I don't want to live in a world that doesn't include you. I don't want to be content spending the rest of my life with you. I want to spend eternity with you. You are my Mr. Darcy and if Elizabeth could have spent the rest of eternity with him I'm sure she would of."

Edward looked a little shocked at this outburst for a moment, but then he smiled, "I love you to Bella. But I cannot take your life away from you."

My eyes gleamed with determination, "We'll see." I said and then kissed him lightly and closed my eyes and drifted to sleep, my dreams only filled with Edward.

**A/N: So this is the last chapter! I really hope you have enjoyed this story. I have loved writing it! Thank you to all you wonderful people who have been there from the 1****st**** chapter. I love you all! I will be starting work on a sequel, but probably not for a few weeks. Just keep an eye out.**

**Shelby**

**xx**


End file.
